


Don't Swat The Fly

by louisovermyknee



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Asylum, Doctor Harry, Doctor/Patient, Dreaming, Drug Use, Drugs, Kidnapping, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Mental Hospital, Minor Violence, Nightmare Disorder, Nightmares, Sleeping Together, dream - Freeform, mental health, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Styles is assigned a new patient at the asylum. Louis has been suffering constant nightmares involving a butterfly that just won't leave him alone. Can he cure a patient without falling in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paging Doctor Styles

**Harry POV**

My eyes opened and I am immediately flashed by a ray of light. Another night not so well rested. I churned myself in bed so that my head was facing the ceiling. No way was I getting out of bed, at least not for now. My brain started to process my plans for today. Get up. Take a shower. Eat breakfast. Of course it’s the usual I-do-this-everyday routine. Then comes the part I hate. Work. Work is a bitch. I’d imagine finding an office job once I got out of college. But, oh no, you’re stepping into the world of treating those who are in need of psychiatric care. By the look of it, my life is not one to love.

            I trudged out of bed, but at my own pace. I footed into the kitchen and was on the hunt for food. Cereal becomes tasteless when you have it every day. There’s no milk in the fridge either. Man, I am just out of it this week. I sat on the couch in my lonely apartment. Yes, lovely time alone was just what I needed. I didn’t want to talk. I didn’t want to look at anyone. I didn’t want to hear the screams and needs of my patients at the asylum. I hate my job. I hate my life. I-. My thought paused at I heard the ring of my phone. I reached for my buzzing phone that was on the coffee table in front of me. I swiped the phone to answer and brought the phone to my ear.

            “Hello?” I said.

            “Dr. Styles? Please, you have to come over right away!” The head nurse. I hate him, too.

            “What’s the problem?” I could hear screeching in the background.

            “A new patient has arrived this morning. He just woke up and he’s talking nonsense!”

            “I’m on my way” I said, trying to act caring, “Just stay calm and hold him until I’m there”

            I hung up the phone and left my breakfast on the coffee table. There’s no time for a shower. I made my way back into my room and searched through my closet for what to wear at work. Here we go again. Another day has dawned and now I must ring in a new patient. Something tells me this is not going to be pretty.


	2. Newest Patient

**Louis POV**

Not again. I was in the cold darkness, but my body was hot and trembling in fear. I fell over something. It’s the same thing that tripped me the night before. I know exactly what’s coming up next. The butterfly. It’s coming for me and it is flying overhead. It’s catching up and I have nowhere to run. All I can do is lay there, frozen with fear and screaming. The butterfly swooped down as if to attack me, but suddenly, everything stopped.

I’m now in a pail while room. I have no control over my body. These ladies in white coats are pulling me down. They’re strapping me to a bed and I’m hearing a scream. Little did I know it was my own voice screeching bloody murder. The nurses are pinning me down to this bed and I can’t do anything about it but yelp and kick and wait for something to happen. One nurse that was huddled around me moved away all of a sudden. A man with dark, curly locks approaches the bed. He’s got a needle in hand and I know I’m in trouble.

**Harry POV**

Well, I’ve made it to the asylum and already I have to sedate my new patient. This man, he’s screaming and I have no idea why. I’ll have to question him later, but for now he has to get to sleep. I approached the bed with the needle. The patient screamed and reacted in horror, but I just jammed the needle into his arm while the nurses held him still. I took a good look at my new patient and something just happened.

He suddenly didn’t pay attention to the needle anymore, but he stared directly at me with horror and fear in his eyes. This was unusual with most patients I’ve come across in my career. My thumb pushed the sedation solution into his arm slowly, and soon the man was drifting off to sleep. I watched his eyes go from horror, to curiosity, to faded unconsciousness. The room was silent once again.

There was something funny about my new patient, that’s for sure. I would have to find out later. “There you are,” I said, pulling the needle out of my new patient’s arm, “Now, what do we have here?” I asked the nurses who were now stepping away from the now sleeping man. “His family dropped him off,” the head nurse spoke up, “Ever since he woke up he’s been screaming. We don’t know what’s wrong”. My head fell in a thought. I haven’t had a patient with this problem before. “Alright, let him sleep some more. Have somebody stay with him when he wakes up. At least try to calm him down so we can question him later”. The nurses around me nodded in agreement. I was the last out of the room. Turning my head back, I got one last look of my newest patient. Poor fellow, I thought, what’s gotten into him?


	3. Examination

**Harry POV**

I returned back from my lunch break and retreated to my desk. There was a simple file placed on top of my notepad. This would contain all of the known information about my newest patient. I sat down at my desk and opened the file. Multiple questions were rousing through my mind. It was time for some reviewing. I wanted answers. My eyes scanned the paper.

 

 **PATIENT NAME:** Louis Tomlinson

 **PATIENT AGE:** 21

 **PATIENT PHYSICAL HEALTH:** Good. Well.

 **PATIENT CONCERNS:** Constant nightmares. Panic attack when woken up.

 

            I recalled that one day back in college. That was the day I learned about nightmares. I learned what caused nightmares to occur, what someone’s nightmare might say about them, even how a nightmare can affect a person. There were multiple anxiety disorders this man could have, but which one to be specific? This is the part I hate in my career. Diagnosing is not my favorite thing in the world, but this new patient was special. After a few minutes of consulting myself, I’ve concluded that this Louis Tomlinson had one thing that made him this way.

            “Nightmare disorder” I informed the head nurse on my findings. The man looked puzzled at first, as if he never heard of this new diagnosing. I obviously had to explain it to him. “Dream anxiety disorder is a type of sleeping disorder; however, our patient has a mix of an anxiety disorder as well as a nightmare disorder”. The head nurse listened and understood me. I guess he wasn’t as educated on certain psychological studies. I would’ve explained more to the head nurse, but we stopped when another nurse joined our conversation.

            “Dr. Styles, the patient is ready” the nurse informed me and I nod my head to show that I understood. I walked away from the two nurses and found my way to the examination room. I saw through the window my newest patient. Louis Tomlinson was calm as he sat in front of a long table. He wore a white, plain hospital apron. His face was gray with stress. Poor man, it’s time I’d find some answers.

            I slowly opened the door, hoping I would scare the patient in any way. Louis’s head immediately turned to me. He wasn’t glaring or anything, just looking at me. I walked quietly to the other end of the table. I sat down with a simple notepad and pen. I had to reassure the patient that everything would be alright, and by the look of the man, I couldn’t tell if he was sure or not. “Don’t worry, Mr. Tomlinson, i-“ I began, but he stopped me. “Please, call me Louis” the man spoke up. For a moment, I was relieved he wasn’t screaming. I stared at the man, and he stared back at me. Finally, my voice found it’s way out of my mouth again.

“Ok, Louis, how are you right now?” I asked simply.

“I’m fine,” Louis said, “but I won’t be later”.

I grimaced, “Why is that?”

The poor patient looked straight through me. He was staring at me in a serious and frightened fashion. I waited for his answer.

“Because it’ll start hunting me again”.

“What will?”

Louis shivered for a moment and fell silent. I didn’t pressure him, but, somehow, he knew I was waiting. Within a few seconds, his voice rang out once again.

“The butterfly”.


	4. Helping Hand

**Harry POV**

            I wrote the keywords down in my notepad in an instant. “Butterfly?” I gave a puzzling voice to Louis. My new patient’s brain was certainly a mystery to me and that is why he is here with me now. I saw his head fall in shame. Rest assured, he would have to explain what was wrong to me whether he liked it or not, but I wasn’t going to pressure him. “I know that you have received many nightmares lately. Is that true?” I questioned my patient. Louis nodded his head slightly, but he didn’t speak a word.

            “Louis, I hope you understand that you are hear so we can help you” I tried to sound convincing. Louis thundered right off, “You can’t help me”. “I think I can,” I said, “but that’s up to you. Please, you have to tell me what is wrong”. I could feel Louis becoming increasingly angry, but he had to condemn to this meeting. He let out a heavy sigh and buried his face in his hands. “I can’t” he murmured, “I just can’t”. I don’t know why, but I just had to stand up. Normally, doctors are not allowed to make a connection with their patients, but something told me that I had to get up.

            I approached the man’s side. Resting my hand on his shoulder, I lowered my body to kneel next to him. I noticed that Louis had begun to sprout tears. His nightmares, I thought to myself, what’s happened to him? I gave a small rub to his shoulder, hoping to relax him. A box of tissues was placed on the table. I snatched a piece, and waved it in Louis’s view. Louis slowly raised his head, revealing the waterfall. He took the tissue and began wiping at his eyelids.

            We stayed like this for a while, but I had to talk to my patient again. “Louis, I’m sorry for what’s ever happened to you, but, you see, I have to figure out what is causing you problems. I’m sorry, Louis, please, can you tell me what is wrong?”. Louis’s eyes were now dried. He let out a gulp, letting his anxieties escape him. It was time for him to express his thoughts to me. There would be no other way to figure out what was in this man’s dreams. I have to know what is causing his panic attacks in the morning. I stood up and returned to my chair. With caring eyes, I waited for what my patient had to say.

**Louis POV**

“I don’t remember when this started,” I recalled all of my previous painful experiences at the doctor’s expense. I saw the doctor write something on his notepad. I hated that, but I had to continue. “Every night it’s the same, but I wish I didn’t have to sleep so I can avoid this thing”. “It’s bad not to sleep,” the doctor informed me, and I found it true. “I know, but I don’t know how to stop these nightmares” I said honestly. The doctor expressed his gratitude, “Thank you for explaining this to me, Louis”. I smiled a little. There was something about this doctor that made me feel more comfortable than usual.

I explained my nightmare. “Well, my nightmare would begin with me in a dark place. For a while, I would think I wasn’t dreaming at all, but I always end up wrong. I heard wings flapping above me, and the sound came closer and closer. I would start running, but something would trip me. I have no idea what tripped me, but it’s the same thing every time. I would look up to see a butterfly, hunting me. It would fly down to me as if it wanted to attack me. Then I would wake up screaming. There’s nothing I can do to help myself get away from that butterfly” a single tear was erupting from my eye again. I couldn’t help my cries. Stupid me. I’m crying over a nightmare.


	5. How to Swat a Fly

**Harry POV**

I watched as Louis was led out the door by a young nurse. Everything had been said and I now know everything I needed to know. Louis Tomlinson has dream anxiety disorder. He has constant nightmares about a butterfly. It would attack him in his dreams. After further questioning, I found out that Louis never had any connection with butterflies as a child. I was confused, but I could already tell that this patient was special. Not in an oh-you-need-more-care kind of special. It was an I’m-not-sure-how-to-do-this-but-I’ve-got-feelings-for-you kind of special. There was something about Louis and I wouldn’t know how to put this puzzle together.

            I stayed in the examination room for a while. This hospital was a quiet place besides the screaming of certain patients. It wasn’t until I heard an echo through the hallway when I stood up. I picked my head up once I heard the thudding and the laughing. I left my notepad in the room, but I poked my head out of the door to see if the trouble was nearby. Sadly, though, I had to turn the corner to find out what was going on. My eyes focused on a group of young nurses jumping around and practically pushing something or somebody. I footed towards the center of the hallway to get a better look. That was when I realized Louis thrown to the floor and he coughed at each kick and blow.

            “What ’cha gonna do, little fly?!” one nurse laughed and bent down to punch my patient in the stomach. Louis grunted on the contact. Another nurse stepped in for a kick on his back. “Yeah, what are you scared of?!”. I had enough of it. Being the head doctor in this place, I was sure to find some respect from these employees. “Hey!” I screamed, “What the hell do you think you are doing?!”. My voice thundered down the hallway and the nurses finally noticed their spy. All of them backed away from their victim and took my scolding look.

            My body lowered to find Louis broken and beaten. My arms reached around his body. I had to give him at least a little comfort. He edged himself in my grasp, letting me hold him in a protective stance. The bullying nurses backed away slowly. I continued on with my expression that was protective and monstrous. It was sure as Hell they were going to become fired. I was tired of looking at the nurses faces; I just had to release my inner volcano. “GET OUT OF HERE!” I screeched and Louis moved closer into my hold.

            The bad nurses scrammed down the hall and back to their original stations. I bet they had better things to do than to flog my new patient. I suddenly realized where Louis was exactly. Sure, he was in my arms, but he was crying into my doctor’s coat. A wet stream was falling down my clothes. I began to rub Louis’s shoulder. He raised his head up to me. The bruises were forming all throughout his body. His face was red with tears falling down his cheeks. He took a hard fall. I’m not sure why, but something just told me to pull him in for a hug. He buried his face in my shoulder. And while we were having this moment, I thought about what those nurses were saying.

            A fly, I thought to myself, why did they call him a fly? I scrambled through my brain to connect my answer. Within seconds, I found my answer. You mention a butterfly, Louis would go crazy. Mention a fly, Louis wouldn’t know the difference. This was a nickname that would scar my patient forever, but it was partially true. He was a scared little fly in a big world and the bigger bugs were trying to swat him.


	6. Innocent Wings

**Louis POV**

How could those nurses do that to me? The moment that young nurse led me out of the examination room, I knew something was wrong. They attacked me so fast. They knew about my nightmares and they were beating me down to a pulp. There was nothing I could do about it at the time. Thank gosh Dr. Styles saved me. That was a good feeling, despite the bruises coming up from my skin. Being held safe in his arms, I felt his protective awareness. Harry swore those nurses would be fired from their positions immediately. I sincerely hope he kept his promise.

            Harry found the way to my room. He set me down on the bed and let me rest. The doctor took great care of me. He offered a glass of water, and sent more kind nurses to help me recover from my sudden flogging in the hallway. Deep down, I felt a good connection to Harry. And slowly, but surely, I could see the feeling come up from inside him too. The only thing was, can a doctor fall in love with a patient? I secretly questioned the thought.

            My back ached and would crack as I moved around. My arms were scratched out and dried. My face was gaping red and oozing with pain. Those nurses truly knew how to jump somebody. I silently cursed at myself for not fighting back. This was horrible. Then again, how many patients in an asylum can fend for themselves? I figured not many, and I wasn’t of any part of the case. It’s not that I’m crazy; it’s just that I have nightmares. Specifically, constant nightmares about a butterfly. I grunted in exhaustion and anger. Stupid butterfly, what do you have against me?

            Laying there in bed gave me a long time to think. I thought about what I could’ve done to prevent this from happening. I tried to remember everything I said to Harry during my examination. I even attempted to look at myself to see the damages that were placed upon me. My mind mended itself into a tornado of torture. I was screwed. I was broken. I needed help “and that’s why I’m here”. Yes, I need a cure, but I don’t need help like this. I need to get out of here. I need to escape this mad house. The problem is … how?


	7. Long Day for a Longer Night

**Harry POV**

            I pulled into the driveway of my apartment complex. I had a rough day. So I met my new patient this morning by sedating him from his panic attack. I found out so much information about Louis. I remember our time in the examination room. I didn’t think I could do it, but I put Louis’s trust in my hands, especially when those nurses were flogging him. Seriously, I’ll be sure to check if they are out of the asylum by tomorrow morning.

            My body lumped as I walked up the stairs to my door. I finally made it inside my home, not like it was a loving home in any way. I practically spread myself on the couch. It was getting late and I became so tired so fast. Resting was just what I needed at the time. I slumped to my side and closed my eyes. I let myself drift off. Falling into the deepest of sleep I’ve ever known.

. . .

            I’m standing in a fog. The area around me is white and smoky. Walking around wouldn’t help me at all. I knew I wouldn’t be able to leave the fog, so I just stood there waiting. Within a minute or two, I saw a couple holding hands walking towards me. They were both male as I could tell from their broad shoulder figures. I didn’t move an inch, but I saw them as they turned to face each other. Holding hands, they lowered their heads. In an instant, colorful wings erupted from their backs. I dropped my mouth with astonishment. My eyes glared in the fog and I was simply amazed by the winged couples. I saw their heads tilt forward for a passionate kiss.

. . .

            My ears caught the sound of ringing. This made my eyes bulge out and made my head jump at the sound. The male fairies were gone. Darn it. It was just a dream. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and then reached for my cell phone. I slid the screen to answer the call. By the sound of the background, I could tell the other side was rushing and buzzing with news of some kind. I answered tiredly “Hello?” and waited for a reply back.

            “Dr. Styles? This is terrible!” The head nurse spoke up through the madness.

            “What is it now?”

            “A patient has escaped! The news has broken out and police are on the lookout, but everyone else here doesn’t know what to do”. A patient escaped, how unusual for an asylum.

            “Calm down! Calm down” I ordered. “This barely ever happens in a psychiatric ward. Thank you for calling the cops and the news, we have to catch them. Now, please, do you know who escaped exactly?”.

            The next few words made me shiver. I immediately was surprised by the patient the head nurse announced. Even though I didn’t know everything, I knew one thing.

            “Louis Tomlinson has escaped”. Oh fuck.


	8. Breaking News

**Harry POV**

            I had to pick my jaw up with two hands I was so shocked. I hung up the phone and set it down. I couldn’t possibly speak to the head nurse right now. I saw my fingers jitter and shake. I could tell my face was shocked and slightly frazzled. Louis Tomlinson, my newest patient, has escaped the asylum. For a doctor, how can I handle this information? I budged through my shakiness to reach for the remote. I pushed the power button to turn on the small TV at the corner of the room. The news was on, and the asylum was viewed as ‘breaking news’.

            “We are unaware where this patient could have gone to. They are attempting to review the security cameras as we speak. The patient was last seen resting in his room after a group of nurses attacked him on his way back to his room. Those nurses who attacked the poor man have been fired. Those nurses also nicknamed the escapee ‘the fly’ because of his condition of constant nightmares about a butterfly. The head nurse of this asylum has contacted the lead doctor a few moments ago; now we just have to wait for any clues that come about on where our escapee could have run to. I’m Shelley Nevi, reporter live on channel 3 news. Back to you, Chet”.

            I pressed the power button on the remote again. I heard enough. This news was causing stress on me the more I thought about this. My hands rose up to my face. I rubbed my eyelids, removing the sleep from my eyes. I don’t want to get up, but I do want to help find my patient. The only thing that could help me right now was the information that Louis is safe. I want to see him. Make sure his wounds are healing from earlier today. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking. Picking my head up and turning my body around, I could tell somebody was at the door.

            I sped up through the room and in front of the door. I unbolted the lock and pulled the door open. Right here, standing right before me, was my special fly. “Louis,” I said lightly, “What are you doing here?”. Louis’s head was down and his feet were rubbing the floor. For a patient who escaped the asylum, he’s not acting very cunning. “I, umm … I had a bad dream” that was an excuse, I could tell. My right hand stretched for his shoulder. I gently pulled him into my apartment. “Louis, Louis, Louis. Please, tell me what I can do for you”.

            I brushed the news off myself. Surely, I can return my patient back to the asylum later. Right now, I had to comfort Louis, or at lease find out why and how he escaped. I set him on the couch to have a little talk with him. I didn’t want to make him feel pressured though, so I was careful at what I said. Louis explained his nightmare again. The butterfly just kept haunting him in his sleep. I did my best to comfort him, but I had to get down to business.

            “Louis, how did you escape?”. Louis’s frown stayed in its familiar position. I could tell he didn’t want to talk about it, but he should’ve known he would’ve been interviewed. “Well, I- grr, I don’t know if you’ll believe me, but I don’t know how I did it”. My eyebrows lowered, showing my puzzled expression across my face. I waited for him to explain. “I was falling asleep. I didn’t want to, but I did. I had that nightmare again and when I woke up I was laying on the ground in some playground. I didn’t know how I got here, but I saw you driving in your car and I just had to follow you. I’m sorry, Dr. Styles”.

            My hand directed itself for Louis’s hand. I caressed my hand over Louis’s fingers. A welcoming smile curled at my lips and I just couldn’t help but say my next few words. “Harry. Call me Harry. Thank you, Louis”. Louis’s smile finally arrived and that was the first time ever I saw his pearly whites. He’s smiling. That’s a rare sight to behold from someone who escaped from psychiatric care. Our hands kept contact with each other. We were practically playing handsies. This felt great, but I knew if I thought about the pending punishments for keeping a patient at home would automatically drown me in guilt.

            I kept hold of Louis’s hand as I led him into my bedroom. I dressed myself out of my doctors’ wear while Louis dressed out of his hospital (or prison) gown. We brought ourselves down and onto the sheets of my bed. Louis suddenly became frightened for a quite known reason. How can he sleep in my bed? I thought to myself, although it was not the thought of it in general. He has nightmare disorder, you idiot!


	9. Tonight, I Dream

**Louis POV**

            I looked at my doctor with a frightening look. We stood on either sides of his bed. I didn’t know what to do. I was in Harry’s bedroom, so it clearly meant we were about to sleep. He knows of my condition. He knows about my nightmares, but what can we do? There’s no negotiating about what is going to happen. I just waited for my doctor. Finally, he noticed the problem.

            “You don’t want to go to sleep, do you?” Harry asked me. I nodded my head. There was just no other way of saying it. “You and I both know what will happen to me” I said honestly, but with a frowned face. Harry’s expression was as if he didn’t know what to say, but within a couple of seconds, he tried to be comforting. “Louis, you’ve had a long day,” he began, and I started to remember the bruises from my flogging. “It’s ok if you sleep with me tonight. It was only your first day in my care. Trust me, Louis. I can protect you from those butterflies”. I didn’t think I would agree, but I needed my sleep.

            We lowered ourselves into bed. We pushed our lower bodies under the sheets and made ourselves comfortable in the bed. Harry balanced himself on his side and I did the same. We were facing each other in the bed and Harry opened his mouth to speak. “I’m right here, Louis. Don’t worry. Good night”. I smiled and replied “good night, Harry” and I turned away to lie on my back. True, I was scared of a nightmare, but I was right next to my own doctor. I figured, maybe this dream won’t be as bad as all of the other nights before. With bravery rising from inside me, I closed my eyes.

. . .

This is different. I stood up in a fog that was so heavy; I could barely see what was in front of me. I immediately expected the hated butterfly to come looking for me, but instead, all was still. The fog suddenly swooped to the side and I saw two men walking down the path towards me. I was not expecting this at all, but the couple held each other’s hands and I saw their wings come out from under the skin of their backs. Their wings were colorful and beautiful and not as frightening as the butterfly. I couldn’t believe it. There was no butterfly in sight, instead, there were fairies. The men leaned forward to kiss each other.

. . .

            I woke up for the first time ever without a panic attack. I sat up immediately. I was calm and breathing slowly. I was astonished. That wasn’t a nightmare. That was a dream (and a good one at that). Harry woke up as well, and as I turned my head to look at my doctor, I noticed the sun was shining through the window blinds. Harry was surprised, and sat up to join me. “Louis, how are you feeling?” he asked first. I looked down to my hands. This was amazing. “I- I had a dream. I had a dream, Harry, not a nightmare”. We both smiled and wondered how this could’ve happened.

            “No butterflies?” Harry asked. I replied “yeah!” and his head cocked to the side. He was just as puzzled as I was. The best part of this was that I wasn‘t screaming. “Tell me what happened” the doctor ordered, and I obeyed. “Well, I was in a fog. I was scared that the butterfly would attack me, but this is not what happened. The fog suddenly cleared up and I saw these guys with wings walking towards me. I think they were fairies. They were about to kiss each other, and then I woke up”.

            Harry’s eyes were bulging within an instant. I asked him what was wrong as his surprised expression returned. “I think I had the same dream!” Harry said. “Really? Are you sure?” I asked him. Harry’s head nodded yes. It was my turn to look surprised. “Only, it was right before you came here” Harry said. Now I’m really shocked. I was going to ask him another question, but I was stopped by the sound of a crash.

            Both Harry and I jumped as the group of people trudged through Harry’s home. We heard their heavy footsteps stomp through the apartment. They were checking everywhere. I saw the doorknob turn and a policeman stormed through the door and into Harry’s bedroom. “There they are!” he yelled for the others, “we got them!”. I remembered Harry telling me that my case was on the news. Crap. I didn’t know what to do, so I inched myself closer to Harry. The policeman lunged forward and grabbed at my arm. I gasped as he threw me to the floor and pulled my arms back. He fiddled with his handcuffs and Harry watched in horror. I’m going back to the asylum, and I have the right to remain silent.


	10. Troubling Authority

**Harry POV**

            I pressed my right foot onto the accelerator. I was following the police car that was heading for the asylum. This was unbelievable. Ok, so Louis escaped the asylum and slept with me, but was the arrest really necessary? I cursed at the memory of watching those policemen ram through my apartment. Grabbing Louis and tackling him to the flour just to put him in control when he was totally innocent. I guess when an escapee is found, you have to take further, unneeded actions. The police car turned into the asylum parking lot and I followed not too far behind.

            I watched as the group of policemen led poor handcuffed Louis into the building. I ran for the front door, but the head nurse stopped me, reaching his arms out to block me. “No, stop!” I shouted, trying to get around him. “Dr. Styles, you’ll see him later. This is important!”. I growled at the man and stomped my feet. It was my turn to listen. “I’m sorry for what has happened. We didn’t want to find him like this, but we did. Dr. Styles, I’m sorry to say this, but the boss will like to have a word with you”. The boss. I haven’t seen the boss in a long time. As the owner of the building, you’d think he’d be around more often. It was the exact opposite with him. In fact, he’s barely ever at his own asylum. The nurse turned away from me to enter the building. I walked behind him, ready for the meeting with the big guy.

            I passed a few nurses on my way in. Their backs immediately turned away as I walked passed them. I suppose the news had spread, but I wouldn’t regret what has happened. I made my way pass the rooms to find the boss’s office. No one has been in there for a long time. I slowly approached the door and raised my hand to knock. Three taps on the door were expressed by my hand, and I heard a faint “come in” as I lowered my hand. I turned the doorknob and stepped inside.

            The boss’s office was a pile of junk. Papers of complaints, reviews, and orders were crammed in the filing cabinets and around his desk. The boss, with his old face and stern look, was sitting in his chair. He waved his hand at the chair sitting in front of his desk, ordering me to take a seat. I obeyed and waited for him to speak. “So, Dr. Styles,” he began. I nodded my head to show that I was listening. “What is the meaning of this?” He asked. My eyes fell to the floor. There was no getting out of this. “Sir,” I struggled for a reply, “My patient saw me and he followed me home. I wasn’t aware that he escaped until I finally was home. I’m sorry, but I had to do everything I could to help Louis”.

            “Louis, is it?” the boss’s face became sterner and sterner. “I recall writing a rule that you are never to call your patients by their first name”. I froze for a moment. That was true, but Louis was more comfortable by calling him by his name. I explained “He never did like to be called Mr. Tomlinson”. The boss just nodded his head. He did not agree with me. He leaned forward in his chair, as if was about to whisper a secret to a child. “You see, Dr. Styles, it’s not normal to have a sleepover with your patients” the boss scolded me, “and that is why I’ve considered firing you”. Now I’m in deep trouble.

            Sure, I hated my job from the start, but Louis was changing everything. I couldn’t possibly get fired from my job now. That would mean I’d have to quit my care on Louis, and I don’t want to abandon him now. Not after our night together. I didn’t show my fear, instead I made a deal. “Please, Sir, this is only the beginning of his care. He has dream anxiety disorder. He has constant nightmares about a butterfly that attacks him in his sleep. When he was in my bed, with me, he had a dream. Not a nightmare. He was completely calm when he woke up. I don’t know if this is just a coincidence or not, but I believe a little bit of research is in order. If you please, I’d like to continue caring for my newest patient”.

            The boss’s stern face disappeared. He leaned back in his chair and raised his hand to his chin. A thinking face was now spread all across his face. I sat strong and proud of my reply. Within a moment, the boss spoke again. “I agree. You may start your work today, but you are held responsible for the news interviews. Your patient certainly had the whole asylum buzzing”. I smiled a bit, but I quickly put it away. This was serious business, and I had to get back to work. “Thank you, Sir”. I stood up and was retreating back for the door, but was stopped by the boss’s voice. “Oh, and if you need any help with the fly, please let your fellow nurses know”. I nodded at the thought, but I was confident I wouldn’t want anybody interrupting my care. I proceeded down the hall, trying to find my way to wherever those policemen took my little fly.


	11. Testing

**Harry POV**

It took a while for me to calculate and determine what I should do for Louis. When a patient has constant nightmares, there’s nothing much you can do. After long hours of consulting my profession, I figured that relaxation should be the first treatment before any serious medication should be prescribed. I sent a nurse to fetch Louis and I waiting patiently in the experimental lab. Within a few moments, Louis was sitting on the lab bench, listening to my explanation and planning.

            “Well, Louis, I’ve thought long and hard about how we should help your problem” Louis was listening closely, almost hoping for a cure. “However, before anything should be done, we have to track how your brain works in your sleep”. There was no other way of announcing it; I led Louis in front of the machine. Louis was confused and asked me “what is that?”. I said in a calm voice, “Louis, you must have an MRI”. Louis suddenly understood and accepted this method of research.

. . .

This was impossible. The neuroimaging of Louis’s brain came out completely normal and healthy. There were no signs of changing or phases in any way, or at least, nothing that I found would cause nightmares. Perhaps this was just an anxiety problem. Maybe he’s stressed out and uncomfortable in some way. Then again, there’s nothing to feel but grief when your family just drops you off at an asylum without warning. I put away the file and retreated back to my patient’s room.

**Louis POV**

            I fiddled with my fingers as I waited for my doctor. Sitting on my bed, my mind continued predicting what Harry was going to say. I’d expect him to give me painful procedures just to get rid of my stupid nightmares. I heard faint footsteps from down the hall and I sat up straighter. Harry unlocked my bedroom or cell doors and smiled as he made his way into my room. “Alright, Louis, I’ve found the results of your testing”. “What did you find?” I asked impatiently. My rush was halted by his answer. “Nothing”. “Nothing?” I repeated. “Nothing. I don’t know what to tell you, Louis. Your brain is just as plain as any human’s would be”.

            My eyebrows lowered with a frustrated look. My temper was never the best, but I had to keep my cool in front of the doctor. “I know you’re upset, but I believe your problem consists more of an emotional or stress approach”. I picked my head up for eye contact and waited for his proposal. “I suggest, before anything serious must be done, is to eliminate any stresses you may have. Louis, I think our first step into solving your problem is a bit of meditation and comforting”. I felt squeamish at the idea of comforting. “Comfort?” I said, “How can there be comfort in an asylum?”. Harry stepped forward and placed my hand in his. I suppose he must have felt my cold skin, because he began to rub at my hand gently. “Please, Louis. Everything will be ok. You just have to trust me”. I obviously wasn’t confident enough, let alone comfortable. I fell silent in a deep thought. I really hope this works.


	12. Relax, I'm a Doctor

**Louis POV**

Nighttime has finally arrived. The sunset didn’t tell me that. There’s no window in my room. The clock didn’t tell me that. I never knew what time it is when I’m at the asylum. I knew it was nighttime because I was avoiding sleep at all cost. It could’ve been just before midnight, or, at least, it felt like it. My head slumped in a groggy state. My eyes drooped from exhaustion. My hand rose up and I automatically slapped myself. “Stay awake!” I yelled at myself. My body picked itself up and I was pacing nervously around the room. I was repeating a chant, like I was determined to never sleep again. “Stay awake. You. Must. Stay. Awake. Stay awake”.

            While I paced my bedroom I saw, at the corner of my eye, a curly haired man in a white coat. In an instant, I knew exactly who he was. He opened the door and let himself in. I continued my pace, but slowed down just a bit so I wouldn’t become dizzy. The doctor crossed his arms and let his back rest against the door. “Louis, what are you doing?” Harry asked. I was honest, “I’m trying to stay awake”. Harry shook his head and trudged forward. His hands grabbed at my arms and he grasped my sides tightly. The sudden stop made my head go in a spin. I became dizzy and the world around me was spinning.

            “There’s no need to do that, Louis. You are going to sleep tonight”. I couldn’t take this as a fact. I shook my head in disagreement. “No, I’m not”. “Yes, you are”. “But the butter-“ I saw the doctors scolding glance and I stopped my protestation. I slowly sunk my head to the floor. Eye contact was just not for me at the moment. Harry loosened his grip on my arms and he pulled me gently so I would sit on the bed. “Louis, I know you are scared of the nightmare. I know you are lacking confidence at the moment, but you must get some rest”. My eyes perked up at the man. No way was I going to ‘dream’ tonight. “Now, I have a method for you to try. This should help you relieve stress temporarily enough for you to relax before falling asleep”. I guess there was no getting out of this. Besides, I wanted to get better, and this was the only way I would have to do it.

            “I want you to lie on your back on the bed” Harry spoke the first step. I obeyed and looked up at the white ceiling as my body stretched out across the bedding. “I want your hands to be placed on your stomach. One over the other”. My hands reached across my body and my right caressed over my left. “Nice. Now, all I want you to do is close your eyes and listen to my instructions”. This was when I became nervous. I did as I was told and let my eyes shut themselves. I realized right then and there I had to trust my doctor. Where was he going with this?

**Harry POV**

            “Thank you for cooperating, Louis” I said before beginning the actual business. Louis gave a light smile. He must’ve known already he had to keep quiet during the process. I continued with the meditation. “I imagine you will not like this, but I want you to imagine yourself in your dream setting”. Louis said nothing, but I can never be sure if he was actually taking my commands. “I want you to imagine your nightmares, Louis. I know it will be harmful, but I just want you to try”. I saw Louis’s body squirm just a bit. I couldn’t tell if it was a bad sign or not. “Louis, I want you to imagine yourself fighting off that butterfly”. I watched Louis as his chest raised up and lowered down. His breathing was increasing all of a sudden. “Finish it off” I said, telling Louis to kill the monster. I witnessed his eyes squint shut tighter and I whispered very calmly “open your eyes, Louis”.

His eyes were open wide and he sat up.  I waited for an answer. Louis’s head turned to me with a wondering face. “I …” he muttered, “I killed it”. I attempted to show my interest. “How do you feel now?”. “I feel …” Louis stopped for a moment to find his words, “I feel … good”. I smile curled at my lips and I approached his bedside. My hand reached for his and I gently rubbed it with care. “You did very well, Louis” I said, “I want you to go to sleep now”. Louis’s smile suddenly shut down and a frown was expressed across his face. I spoke up immediately, “remember, you attacked the monster. The only way to know if it’s gone for good is if you fall asleep again”.

I attempted to walk towards the door, but Louis kept hold of my hand tightly. I stepped back again and assured my patient with full eye contact. “Don’t worry, Louis” I said, ‘I’ll be right here when you wake up”. Louis said nothing in return, but smiled to show his gratitude. He just needed a little confidence. I let him lower himself onto the bed again and I pulled at the sheets and brought them to his neck. Hoping no one would see me, and remembering our night before, I lowered myself to his forehead. I puckered my lips and gave a little peck onto Louis. “Good night, Louis” I said and slowly retreated back to the door. Louis blinked and made himself comfortable in his bed. I heard a faint giggle as I left the room. I really hope this meditation worked, but deep down inside me, I wished Louis could stay for a little while longer.


	13. Dive into Bottles of Failure

**Louis POV**

            My stand is strong. My face is angry with rage and I look down at the beast. The butterfly is dead. My facial expression lightens up slowly, loosening itself up after the effort. I take a moment to relax and take in the relief. I remembered and followed all of the instructions. The doctor was right. I was saved. Meditation had worked, or so I thought.

            I turned my body around and happily skipped away from the battle site. I was beginning to hum to myself because of how happy I felt. Sadly, though, I was stopped by the sound of crackling. I halted in my skip, and I turned around to see what on Earth was happening. The great butterfly was on his legs again. He got back up and was stretching his humongous wings I just ‘defeated’. My smile disappeared and I found myself running. The beast’s wings flapped high above me. There was no escape after all. I lunged forward, hoping to at least avoid the creature, but it was of no help to me. I fell to the ground, waiting for the pending doom.

. . .

Nurses were rushing into my room. My legs kicked and kicked at the sheets and my arms flailed about. This was another panic attack, and I’ll probably get a needle to the arm if I don’t calm down. I saw Harry not too far behind the group of nurses. I slowed down my jumps in an instant. I did not want to be sedated, that’s for sure. The nurses swarm around the bed and watched me try to calm myself down. My fingers were shaking, but I breathed in and out in a particular order. I looked like a goof, but I just had to try.

Doctor Styles stepped into the room and eyed me from a distance. Somehow, the view of his presence helped me relax. My breathing lowered into a slow pace. I waited for words to be said. “Louis?” Harry said, “The meditation didn’t work, did it?”. I shook my head no. I realized that tears were leaking from my eyes. I brought my head down and my hands to my face. This was too much. I defeated the monster; I can’t believe it didn’t work. The nurses stepped aside as the doctor approached my bedside. Harry didn’t touch me, but he spoke softly. “Shh, Louis. It’s ok. It’s alright…”.

. . .

            Hours have past. It’s around midafternoon and I can’t stop thinking about last night. I regretted everything in the nightmare. Cursed butterfly, why me? I fell in grief as I waited for the doctor to arrive with a new method of help. My confidence was at an all-time low today. I didn’t even want to try the doctor’s orders because I was scared it would fail again. But, then again, what can you expect from a doctor? “Relief” I said to myself, but I didn’t attempt to comfort myself.

            I picked my head up to see the doctor holding a clipboard and a little orange bottle with a white label stuck to it. He stepped into my bedroom and greeted me. “Hello, Louis. Are you feeling any better?”. I immediately said “no”. I had to speak the truth after all. Harry gave a sorrowful face, and read his clipboard. “I’m sorry to hear that, Louis. You shouldn’t worry though, not everybody is fond of meditating”. Well, there’s a shock. No wonder I was having troubles last night.

            “Meditation and relaxation is the first step into finding relief for nightmares, but because it did not work, we must take further actions”. He took the small bottle and explained the instructions. “This is prazosin. It’s supposed to decrease high blood pressure, but it can also help relieve nightmares and sleep disturbances. I want you to take this before sleeping tonight so we can see if it helps you or not”. I heard the rattling of the pills as he placed the bottle down. Meditating was bad enough, now I’m taking drugs.


	14. Druggy

**Louis POV**

Nighttime had finally arrived and I regretted the sunset. I eyed the bottle of pills and the glass of water. Prazosin, is that drug really the best option for me? I always hated the thought of drugs, in general. Pills never worked well with me. How can this help? Then again, it’s the doctors’ orders and I had to obey at his every command. I grunted in frustration. I was crazy tired and had to get to bed shortly. I heard faint footsteps down the hall. One of the nurses in the asylum was assigned the job of checking in every patient. Ever since my escape, the nurse would always pause at my stall a little longer. Come on, I’m not that naughty.

            I figured right then and there I was about to face the butterfly again. Hopefully, these drugs would do the trick. I opened up the bottle and let myself have a gulp of water. I felt the pill rush down my throat, and it was not a pleasant feeling. God, I hate pills. I set the bottle and glass aside and tucked myself into bed. I feet kicked around slightly to make myself comfortable. At that moment, the nurse stopped at my room. She eyed me through the window, staring at me. I stared back as if to tell her to go away. She checked my name off of her clipboard and proceeded down the hall.

            I laid my head on the limp pillow. For sure, I was tired, but I was still afraid. Suddenly, the effects of the pill started to kick in. My eyes became droopy, and my whole body felt limp. It was as if the sandman just had a pillow fight with me; Smacking me with his heavy sack of sleep dust. The drowsiness came over me, and I fell fast asleep.

. . .

I suppose I would’ve woken up in darkness. This is not what happened. My eyes opened to reveal a meadow. Green grass covered the whole ground, but there were gigantic rocks spread out all across the area. There were spaces between each rock that did not go over a meter or two. I stood up in surprise, but I suddenly felt lightheaded and dizzy. I looked up to the sky. Colors were circled all around me. Everything was visible to me, including the butterfly coming right towards me. I didn’t run away, for I knew I would trip over the rocks. At least, now I knew exactly where I was all this time. The butterfly soured down, closer and closer to me until finally a flash hit me.

. . .

            The lights turned on and it was finally morning. I didn’t wake up screaming, but I was totally wasted. My head lifted up only an inch off the bed. I certainly caught a headache and I was only getting worse. The colors had disappeared and now I’m back in the white room that is my asylum dorm. I attempted to stretch, but my body fell limp to the core. I stopped right then and there. Minutes later, the doctor had arrived.

            “Louis,” he stated, “Did you take the pills as I asked you?” Harry walked over to me and I felt like I couldn’t even speak. My eyebrows did the talking and I just opened my mouth slightly. “ugh huh” I answered inaudibly. Harry looked down to me and noticed right away on my condition. His hand reached over to touch my forehead. That felt good and I smiled on the contact. “Maybe the drugs were not a good idea,” the doctor said, and, honestly, I don’t know if I was agreeing or not.


	15. Planning the Experiment

**Harry POV**

            At this point, I realized something that was pretty much obvious. I’m a doctor. I’m supposed to help and treat my patients, not make them so high their heads are past the clouds and past the stars. I hung my head in shame as I strolled down the hall. I felt terrible and regretted my suggestion on Louis taking the drug. What was I thinking giving Louis so much that he can’t withstand? He could’ve died this morning! I cursed at my conscious who was scolding me as I walked. I heard footsteps approach me from far ahead of me. Louis was being escorted back to his room. The effects were wearing off, or at least I hoped. He footed himself very lightly, and the nurse was sure to help keep his balance in order.

            I watched as the door to his bedroom shut closed. I stepped forward to have a word with the nurse. “I shouldn’t have given him the prazosin” I admitted. “No, you shouldn’t have” the nurse snapped. I took in the scolding glare she presented to me. I let out a heavy breath as we stepped away from the bedroom door. “How is he?” I asked. “Dr. Styles, he is not in a good condition at all. The side effects of the drugs are wearing off, but it’s going to take a long time for him to return to normal. I suggest you don’t bother him until this evening”. She gave me a mean look and flamed away.

I brought my hand up to my face. This was getting stressful. If I don’t’ find a cure for this boy, who will? There was practically nothing I could do to help this patient. Meditation was a complete failure, drugs brought him nothing but trouble, and now I’m stuck with no alternatives. It was like I was silently praying. “Come on,” I whispered, “What am I going to do?”. A light bulb went off in my head. My eyes widened in shock. My head brought itself up and was staring at the white walls of the asylum. Turning my head to the right, I caught the view of Louis’s dorm. It hit me. “It’s time for an experiment”.

. . .

**LATER, IN THE EVENING**

**Louis POV**

My headache still hasn’t gone away. I rubbed at the sides of my face and just let my eyes roll. Let me tell you, getting high was not a healthy experience for me. Was this what others called “having a good time”? I didn’t want to know the answer, to be honest. I collapsed on the bed, not planning on sleeping, but just to stare into the ceiling. My eyes were bugging out, yet I was completely awake. That was all I really wanted, anyway. After a night on drugs, who knows what could happen to me and my nightmare. I was lazing off in my time in the dorm when I heard the doorknob rotating. I lifted my head to see my doctor with a slightly frantic face.

            “Louis,” Harry began, “No time to explain. We must leave now”. Harry grabbed at my hand and pulled me up and off the bed. I stumbled a little while my feet made contact with the cold floor. Harry took a moment to observe the hallway left and right. How sneaky, but I was way past high and I didn’t care. He yanked at my hand and we were off down the hallway in an instant. I slowly began to realize his plan. Aww, I thought to myself, we’re escaping.


	16. Testing the Impossible

**Harry POV**

I dashed away from the asylum in my car. Louis was sitting in the passengers’ side totally aroused by what was going on around him. I looked in the rear view mirror. No police cars in sight. I breathed a sigh of relief as I pulled into the driveway of my apartment. Louis was expressing a smile that was admitting a sly-like complexion. I stepped out of my car and walked to the other side so I could lead my patient through the door. I reached in for his hands and had him foot himself down. His balance was getting better, but he was still excited.

            I shut the door behind him and locked my car with my keys. I led him up the stairs and I unlocked my door. We made it into my apartment, now the only thing I had to do was convince Louis on my plan of action. “Now, Louis,” I said as I led him into the bedroom, “You and I both can get in a lot of trouble for this, but I need you to sleep with me again tonight”. Surprisingly, Louis’s facial expressions were signaling that he was actually agreeing to this statement. I began to undress myself from my doctors clothing and Louis caught on to the idea and got himself out of his hospital gown.

            Both of us climbed into bed, but Louis seemed a little too excited (like me on the inside, but I couldn’t have let Louis know that I truly enjoyed the other night he slept with me). I had to reassure him the reason for this plan. Louis lowered himself down and into the sheets as I explained. “But, hold on, Louis. This is an experiment. Last time was an accident, and now we have to see if this will be the solution to your nightmares”. Louis nodded his head and understood the concept. I fell down softly onto my bed and just laid there for a while. I was waiting for Louis to close his eyes first.

. . .

**Louis POV**

I stood up in a deep fog once again. This place was familiar, yet I have not experienced it enough to remember everything. The fog suddenly cut itself and lifted up. I saw two men walking down the path towards me. I was slowly realizing this event. They were the same men who held each other’s hands and I saw their wings come out again. Their wings were beautiful, absolutely nothing like the butterfly. Yes, they were the exact same fairies as both of us saw before. The men leaned forward to kiss each other.

. . .

            My eyes open and I was greeted by the sun. I sat up immediately in bed. My doctor was still asleep. I breathed a little bit. This experiment had worked. My throat suddenly felt dry. As slowly and as quietly as I could, I stepped off of the bed. I stood and tiptoed out of the room, leaving Harry to sleep. I shut the door behind me and my eyes scanned the apartment for a sink. Finally, I found the kitchen. I hoped Harry wouldn’t mind one of his patients taking a sip of water. I found a glass and let myself swallow the H2O. I breathed out of the drink, but I suddenly realized what I have been doing.

            My head perked up to see an old TV at the corner of the living room. I went out in search for a remote after I set the glass down. I found the small remote on the couch. Pressed the on button, I silently prayed that I wouldn’t wake up my doctor. The voices of a news broadcaster rang out and my heart jumped at the sound. My fingers immediately jammed onto the down button, silencing the volume. I stayed still for a couple of seconds. No footsteps were heard. I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned the volume back up just a little bit so I could hear the lady in a whisper.

            “Here we go again with yet another escapee from the psychiatric ward. We believe this is the same patient, or ‘fly’, as multiple nurses have nicknamed him, who escaped not a week earlier than today. We’ve found that the security cameras have been shut down just before the appropriate time this patient could’ve escaped. Local police officers are patrolling the area to see if the escapee has stayed within the area. Other than that, everyone at the asylum is buzzing once again and they are willing to prevent something like this from ever happening again. I’m Shelley Nevi, reporter live on channel 3 news. Back to you, Chet”.

            I shut the TV off. I couldn’t bear to hear myself being gossiped about on the local news. Especially since I knew the truth and they didn’t. I did not escape. I was freed – all for an experiment, no less. My head bowed in shame. I buried my face in my hands. What is wrong with me? Maybe I belong in an asylum after all. My stress was interrupted by a familiar voice. “We’re in trouble, aren’t we?” Harry mumbled. I shot up from the couch. He must’ve walked in while I was concentrated on the TV screen. I avoided eye contact, as I usually did. I just waited for an idea on what we should do next.

            “We’ve got to get back to work” he said, grabbing his doctor’s coat. He found his keys on the kitchen counter and I agreed when he waved his hand, notifying me to step forward. I walked to him and we were on our way out the door. Here we go again. Harry’s going back to the asylum as work and I am going back to the asylum as a prison. Well, at least that’s what it felt like. It’s a good thing that I wasn’t in a cop car again, though. I left it at that and didn’t think anything of it as the car continued down the street.


	17. The Returning

**Harry POV**

            “Here we go again” I muttered as I pulled into the asylum parking lot. News vans were just at the corner and the boss was standing right beside the cameraman. The news reporter was interviewing my boss and deep down, I knew I was in trouble. I parked the car and stepped outside. Louis followed me not too far behind. He caught up to me and kept close. I could hear the conversation erupting as the cameraman faced us. “There they are!” someone hollered and footsteps were storming in our direction.

            I saw them, the cameraman, interviewer, and my boss all coming after us. I grabbed for Louis’s hand and tugged at him. It was time for us to run as well. We trudged up the stairs and I pulled the heavy entrance door out and open. I let Louis run inside before me. I heard the interviewer shouting “Wait! Wait!” and the boss was grunting with frustration. Both of us dashed down the hall and turned a sharp corner before the three caught a glimpse of where we were going. Luckily, none of the assistant nurses were on their shifts yet. I made a run for my office and Louis followed me into the room.

            I scanned the area quickly for at least some protection for my patient. My eyes caught a glimpse of a wardrobe in the corner of the room. Louis waited for me to speak whilst he was breathing heavily from all of the sprinting. “Get in the closet and get in there now!” I gasped and helped him into the wardrobe. Louis attempted to find at least some comfort from all of the madness, but I had no alternative than to just shut the door on him. I wasn’t going to leave without a note, though. “I’m sorry, Louis, but wait here until I come back. Don’t you dare make a sound” I said trudging for the door. I took one last look at the room before I left. Hopefully, no one would suspect. I closed my office door behind me.

            I turned the corner of the hallway to find my boss with a serious look on his face. Truly, his expression could’ve knocked my socks off. He stormed toward me and I froze on the spot. “Dr. Styles,” he thundered, “Where has our patient been and where is he now?!”. He was completely enraged by me. “Sir, my experiment worked! I have to explain this to you, ple-“. I was interrupted. My boss stepped away from me quite sternly and with arched eyebrows he said “My office. Right now”.

            I had no other choice but to follow him to his office. Never have I heard of a doctor visiting the boss this frequent in one week. I felt a sad feeling in the pit of my chest because, of course, this was all my fault. I couldn’t show weakness at this time, though. I was determined to let my boss know that this doctor found a cure for my precious patient with nightmare disorder. It was time to confess. This was my time to shine. I just hoped Louis will survive in the wardrobe for a while.


	18. Abandonment

**Harry POV**

            “Louis, you can come out now” I said as I returned to my office. I didn’t think I could do it, but I did. The boss accepted my proclamation. I still can’t believe this experiment actually worked. Louis’s nightmares would stop as long as I was sleeping beside him. It’s a very awkward thought, having a doctor sleep with his patient, but I was determined to help solve this nightmare disorder. “Ugh, finally” Louis pushed the wardrobe door open by himself. He was sure packed in there tight and I hated to leave him in there for the half an hour I spent to convince the boss.

            “Sorry, but my boss agreed to let the experiment run,” I explained as Louis stretched himself out of discomfort. “I just have to call your relatives and notify them of the solution”. He stopped at his stretch and froze for a moment. He slowly let his arms fall and he frowned. I showed a curious face and asked “Louis? What’s wrong?”. He sighed and answered “My family. They’re the ones who dropped me off unsuspectingly”. He was obviously annoyed by the thought of his relatives. I don’t blame him. Besides, I would feel bad too if I was dropped off by my loved ones. It’s a sad thing to think about.

            I reached over to Louis, hopefully in a way that would comfort him. His head was lowered down and I brought my hands up for a hug. “Don’t worry, Louis” I whispered in his ear, “I just want to help you. I’ll call them later today. I’m sure they’re very worried about you”. I don’t know if my words helped him calm down in any way, but I just wanted to try. I led Louis back into his room. I told him to relax while I’m away. Maybe I could arrange something so I could help Louis tonight as well. Right now, I just have to get to the phone.

I returned to my office and sat down at my desk. I scrambled my hands through the desk drawers to find the archives of my patient. I searched for his last name in the T section. Within moments, I found the jackpot. Louis Tomlinson’s emergency contact was found right on his entry form. Strangely, though, the contact’s name was not written. I wondered about who was controlling the office that day, because I would’ve never accepted a number that didn’t have a name. At this point, I was desperate for at least some relative of Louis to contact. My experiment’s acceptances were on the line. My hand reached for the phone and I dialed away.

*ring* … *ring* … *ring* …

“Come on,” I muttered.

*ring* … “Hello?” a voice resounded.

“Hello, this is Doctor Styles from the psychiatric asylum. I’m calling about my patient, Louis Tomlinson”.

“Louis? Who?”

“Louis Tomlinson. He was dropped off by his relatives a couple weeks ago. Are you not the emergency contact they’ve written down?”

Confusion started to surround me. After these next few words, I realized what has happened.

“I’m sorry. I believe you have the wrong number”.

Louis Tomlinson was abandoned.


	19. On the Edge

**Harry POV**

“So, you see, I can’t possibly tell the boss what happened” I tried to explain to the head nurse as we walked down the hallway of the asylum. I was caught in a fix. I could tell the boss about how Louis’s family abandoned him, or I could report back to the boss and set myself on a lie. What was the best choice? I was in need of acceptance after my successful experiment and this new found information might cost me my job. I turned to the head nurse for help.

            “Dr. Styles, you’ve got to do it” he expressed calmly, “Just tell him the truth about the fly and he should understand”. “Don’t call Louis ‘the fly’” I scolded. I always hated the name those foolish, mean nurses once called them. The head nurse stepped away from me for a second. I recoiled and calmed myself down “I’m sorry,” I grunted, “It’s just that I don’t know what to say to him!”. “Say what to me?”. I jumped at the sound of a deep voice behind me. My boss had caught up to us from the back and he was certainly interested in our conversation. I muttered frantically, “I- um- well- err- we were- ugh- I-“ “Dr. Styles would like to have a word with you!” the head nurse gave the words for me. I stopped jittering and waited for my boss to reply. His eyes squinted. He was obviously not taking our shit. The boss stepped aside and raised his arm to introduce the rest of the hallway. “Very well then; Dr. Styles, please, follow me to my office”. Man, I’m screwed.

. . .

**Louis POV**

I stared at my fist. They were together as if I was praying. Not like I had to pray for my family, anyway. They wouldn’t care for me. Why would they even send me to this hell hole in the first place? Tracking back, I suddenly remembered. It was because of them I found the best doctor I’ve ever met. It was because of them my nightmares would go away. It was because of them I found a cure. I sat on my bed, still frustrated and waiting for my precious Dr. Harry to return.

            Soon, I heard faint steps arriving down the hallway. My hopes were rising and I stared impatiently at the door. A shadow appeared over the wall and my heart settled into it’s rush. The figure appeared into the doorframe. It was the nurse checking off the patients for the night. My hopes are gone. My heart rate dropped once again and I regretted becoming excited. Not a minute later, though, another figure came into the corner of my eye.

            Dr. Styles entered into my dorm, but he took his time at it. He was a bit slower than usual. Something told me he had some bad news for me. I didn’t say anything. I waited patiently for his first words. He took a deep sigh. “Louis,”. I slowly leaned forward and paid attention. “I called your emergency number, and- umm …”. Harry’s hand rose to itch his nose. “Your family, well-“. “Harry,” I stated, “No matter what it is, please, just tell me. I can handle it”. Oh, sure, I’m a big boy.

            The doctor’s gaze was fazed onto the ground. His feet shuffled in his stance. He opened his mouth to speak. “Whoever signed you in left the wrong phone number”. My face showed my frustration. In an instant I was confused, but he continued. “Louis, I’m so sorry, but it looks like your family has abandoned you. They just … they just” he coughed out his sentence, “… left you”. Harry sighed it all out, he was glad to get it off of his chest and I think he thought I would sprout out tears. Strangely, however, I did nothing of the sort.

            It was almost as if I was expecting it. After all of this, I hated my family for dropping me off unexpectedly, but I loved my family for leaving me in the hands of Dr. Styles. It didn’t matter now. I was just worried about whether or not he was sleeping with me tonight. I stood up from the bed and I approached Harry. “Don’t worry about it, Harry. I’ll be fine as long as I’m here. So, what are the plans for tonight?” I asked. Harry shook his head, “No, no, Louis, you don’t understand. I need to report back to your relatives, otherwise, I can’t have you removed from the psychiatric care”. My uplifting attitude stopped all of a sudden. I forgot about that.

“Boss’s orders,” he pulled out a rolled up paper from underneath his doctors’ coat; “I need somebody of your family to sign this. If I don’t receive a signature by this weekend, you won’t be able to live, hell, even sleep with me. You and I both know we have to sleep together for your own sake”. That was true, but I had a little idea for my doctor. “How about you take a visit over by my house? I’m sure you’ll find them there” I assured Harry. He let out a breath. “I’ll have to try that, Lou”. This plan had to work, if not I was doomed. There was just one more question I had to ask.

“Does that mean you’re not sleeping with me tonight?” I asked the doctor. Harry’s hand reached for mine and he held it up and assured me. “Yes, Louis. The boss gave me permission to send you to my house every night until the deal is done. I just have to bring you back in the morning”. A smile curled at both of our lips and Harry opened the door to let me out. We paced our way to his car. Tonight would be a peaceful sleep once again. There was only one thing to worry about, though. If my family abandoned me, who knows if they still lived in that crappy old house?


	20. Get Wet

**Louis POV**

            My mind was at peace and my body was pale and calm. I opened my eyes to see a darkened room. I was not in the hospital and suddenly I remembered why I wasn’t. I smiled and shifted myself in my doctor’s bed. My arms stretched and bend so my hands held the back of my head. I let out a breath, exclaiming that I was happy to be here. My ears caught up with my surroundings and I heard the faint sound of water running. I suddenly felt my scalp and my skin becoming scratchy and greasy.

There are no showers in the psychiatric ward. I was dirty; and I knew quite well that I didn’t smell good. Maybe the nurses that cared for me ignored the stench because they didn’t want to be rude. Harry wouldn’t want to offend me; of course. The wheels in my head began to turn. An idea erupted and I picked myself up out of bed. My body stretched as I walked toward the sound of running water. I wanted to meet my doctor at the dirtiest place in the entire apartment, which is of course the only place where you can clean yourself up.

I knocked on the door politely. Three hits on the door from my knuckles did the trick. I waited patiently for a reply. “Ugh … Yes?” I heard a deep morning voice come from the bathroom. My right hand immediately reached for the doorknob. I turned it and let myself in. “Morning!” I cheerfully sung as I entered the small bathroom. For a doctor, he kept the sink and counter tidy and neat. “Morning, Louis” Harry sounded groggy, “How did you sleep?” I recalled my night. It was the exact same dream I had the last time I spent the night. Not a nightmare, just a couple of love fairies.

“Great!” I replied, making sure he got the message over the loud splash of the water. Harry pulled back the shower curtain, but made sure his privates were covered. His curls dropped down in a wet formation. There was a drop of shampoo on his shoulder. He was clean and he replied with a shout. “Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t he-“ Harry stopped in his sentence. His eyes trolled down my body for a moment. There I stood, barefooted in a hospital gown. Nothing much, but I just wanted him to say something. I looked down for a second, slightly self-conscious, but I looked back up at him to meet his eyes.

Finally, Harry spoke “So, ugh, you haven’t showered in a while, have you?” I shook my head. I was a smelly, dirty, sleeping-disordered mess. Harry pulled at the curtains some more, letting his banana canon in plain view. I tried to not let my eyebrows rise and I forced my eyes to not stare at the massive organ. I blinked for effect, but nothing could cover the thrill I was suddenly given. “Come on in,” Harry said, “We’ve got to clean you up before I’m late for work” I smiled and joyfully removed my hospital gown. Placing it on the counter, I took note that I should at least get a fresh one once I’ve returned to the asylum.

I stepped into the shower and Harry footed backwards to let me in. The steam and water engulfed me as I trudged under the waterfall. It felt delightful, letting myself under the refreshing H2O. I could already feel the residue escaping my skin. I saw Harry reach behind him for something. He turned around and I caught the sight of a soft, scrubbing sponge and a small, slippery soap in his hand. Harry rubbed the sponge into the soap and worked the lather. He rinsed the sudsy soap and put it back on the rack behind him. I waited patiently for him. “Turn around” Harry ordered and I obeyed.

My back was massaged by my doctor’s scrub. He circled my shoulder blades and trailed down my spine. Harry let the sponge remove the dirt from my body and would periodically let the water rinse the suds away. I took in the moment and closed my eyes. Surely, I did not want this event to end. The water could roll down my torso and Harry could rinse and scrub me for all eternity and I wouldn’t mind. Harry got to my kidneys and slowly began to lower down my back. His sponge dropped down so much I barely noticed where he exactly he reached.

My bottom was always a precious sight to behold, but never would I imagine my only doctor would enjoy it. His sponge was tender to the curve and he didn’t stop there. He circled around my bottom tenderly. I gasped slightly at the touch. Harry’s head moved forward and over my shoulder. “You alright?” he whispered. I wasn’t sure if this was an actual question, but I just let out a chuckle in response. I felt his hands grasp my side arms and turn me around. He forced my back into the falling water and I let it all happen.

The sponge rose again, but this time on my chest. Harry began to circle my nipples gently and rubbed against my skin gently. My hands couldn’t resist. I let my arms rise up to his shoulders. My hands hung onto the back of his neck as he cleaned me. This felt good. This felt right. He stepped back slightly to rub my stomach and belly button. That’s when I realized we were both hard. I tried to hide my giggle, but it was no use trying to hide.

“There you are,” Harry rinsed the sponge, “All clean” “Thanks, Harry” I said as I let the water stream down the front of my body. As Harry turned around to put the sponge back onto the rack, he paused for a second. It was like the atmosphere just sunk within the steam of the shower. This was unusual. I had to ask “Harry? What’s wrong?” He returned to me and stated with fear in his eyes. “I think I’m late for work!”

We dashed out of the shower and found some towels. No time for the hair dryer. Hopefully no one would notice the wet hair and a now clean patient. I grabbed my hospital gown and dressed myself as Harry found his doctors’ outfit. I waited for him in the hallway. There was barely enough time for Harry to show up at his work and for me to return to my cell (ok, dorm) at the asylum. We were in trouble. We were in big, big trouble.


	21. Crumbling House

**Louis POV**

My stomach churned as we pulled into the parking lot. I could still feel the water rolling down the back of my neck. Man, I’m in trouble. What would the nurses think to have a patient return with damp hair and freshly clean skin? I guess we’re about to find out. Bottom line, no one must ever know about our morning shower.

Stepping into the building, we were already greeted with the head nurse. He gave a look of suspicion right away. “Good morning, Dr. Styles” he greeted Harry. “Morning,” Harry returned, “any updates?”. “No, nothing yet” the head nurse said whilst his eyes scanned my body. I stood where I was, waiting for Harry to escort me to my dorm for the day. I could see the wheels in his head turning. I felt my damp hair give away our secret. What could I do? I’m just a patient with a disorder that can only be cured by a special doctor. What could I say? Nothing. That’s why I stood in silence.

Harry pulled at my arm and led me down the hall. I was relieved to get away from that guy. “Don’t worry about him,” Harry informed me, “He doesn’t have to know anything. I’ll get you a clean gown in a moment. That is if I can sneak in and out of the supply room”. I nodded and understood. We finally reached the dorm and he let his keys work in the door knob. I stepped into my room as Harry stepped aside to let me through. I couldn’t resist. I reached with my hands behind his back so I could have a goodbye hug. At least we would see each other again tonight. Harry followed with the hug and I gave a small kiss on the corner of his cheek. He smiled at me when I stepped farther into my room. Before he closed the door Harry granted, “I’ll see you tonight, Louis”. I smiled back, and for once I was happy to have a doctor like him.

. . .

**Harry POV**

After delivering a clean and fresh hospital gown to Louis, I retreated back to my car. This trip would count for everything. Louis told me the location to where he used to live. All I needed was to inform his relatives of his condition. I must tell them that I’ve found a cure for Louis, I just hoped they would be ok with him sleeping with me every night just to avoid the nightmares.

            I turned the steering wheel onto Crowd Avenue. Now all I have to do is find is Mass road. That corner would show me the exact house. Turning into the driveway, I immediately noticed a few ‘special’ features of this household. Cracked siding, broken front step, the entrance door was missing a screen. This was no place to live, especially for someone with a sleeping disorder.

            I picked up my feet and got out of my car. A cool breeze hit my cheeks. Remembering that goodbye kiss brought my courage up. This was for Louis. I had to do this. I walked up the broken steps and my hand rose up to knock on the door. Before I could lay a knuckle, however, I found something quite strange. There was no doorknob. By now I didn’t even consider knocking. I bent down and closed y left eye to see though the hole. It was dark in there and I couldn’t see past the door. “Here goes nothing,” I said as my hands pushed forward.

            The door creaked at the sudden motion. It was as if no one had stepped into the house in years. I’ve heard of houses that were in need of renovation, but this was ridiculous. Carpet was ripped out, the stench of dog piss streamed through the atmosphere. The wallpaper was peeling itself from the wall and a ceiling fan was hanging from its hinges. Basically, this was a scene in a horror film and I wanted to get out of there before Freddy Krueger captures me. But I couldn’t go. My research had just begun.


	22. Captured Fly

**Louis POV**

            Evening was drawing near by the minute. I stood in my dorm, trying to keep myself awake. I wouldn’t dare take a nap without Doctor Harry beside me. As time flowed by, I became increasingly annoyed. Yes, I get a little cranky when I don’t get my sleep, but I just want to know what the heck Harry was doing. I muttered under my breath as I paced the room. I kept up my original routine. “Stay awake” I slapped my face, “You’ve got to stay awake”

            This continued on for quite some time. The only thing that made me stop was the sound of my door being kicked open. “So, the little fly is buzzin’ around?” Those nurses were back. I stepped away from them, trying to avoid any possible hits they might throw at me. “What’s the matter?” One of them thundered towards me, “Butterfly getting’ you down?!” You’d figure someone would save me. Apparently, my dorm was set in the most unpopular and secluded halls of the asylum.

            The man reached across and slapped me on the side of the head. Another leg stretched out and the blow caught my stomach as I fell to the floor. A flood of tears ran down my face. I was helpless. I was alone. “Stop messing around!” the man by the door commanded. “Fine” the man over me scoffed and shoved a small burlap sack over my head. “Hurry up, dickhead!” Now, apparently, I was blind, beaten, and shoved down the hall with only my captor’s giant shackle-like hands to guide me.

**Harry POV**

            Nighttime had come and I haven’t seen anybody arrive at the old shack. Louis would just have to wait a little longer for me to find information about his family. Within time, I gave up. I ignited the engine in my car and spun out of the driveway. I felt ashamed my plan did not work, but it didn’t matter now. I focused on my driving. My head turned slightly to look in the rear view mirror. Although it was dark, I could clearly see a dirty van pull up into the driveway I came out of. Clarification sparked in my brain. “Dumby!” I called myself, “Of course they won’t come home when they see you on their property!” I immediately thought of another plan to try out tomorrow. Park the car down the street, and walk to the house and confront them then. “I have to be sneaky” I reminded myself whilst I sped down the road back to the asylum.

**Louis POV**

            “Finally! I thought that cunt would never leave!” I didn’t have to see through the bag on my head to know we were pulling up into a driveway. I felt my arm being shoved out of the van. I crashed to the ground, grunting a muffled “umph!” from my covered mouth. “Get up, fly!” two of the three kidnapping nurses grabbed me and hauled me to my feet. I was forced into a room that stunk of must and corpses. A heavy door shut behind me and the sack was removed from my head.

            With my sight returning, I looked around to see that I was in some kind of trashy household. There was no carpeting to help my feet and my hospital gown was the only thing keeping me warm. “Sleepy yet?” One of the men mocked me as I was knocked to the ground. Another flogging had just begun. In these last few moments, I was kicked, punched, spitted on and slapped as these violent expelled nurses shouted profanities at me. I couldn’t fight back, not only because I was weak, but because my hands were tied roughly behind my back. This was the definition of hopeless. If I was truly a worthless fly as they’ve said before, I would’ve been stripped of my wings. No way was I allowed to fly away to the safety of my doctor. Basically, I was swatted.

            After suffering several hits and blows, the men eventually got tired of me. All three of them proceeded out of the windowless room. Without leaving the light on, the leader left me with a blessing. “Sweet dreams!” He clicked the door shut, locking me in the secluded solitary confinement. I felt like I had no more tears to shed. After all, they were wasted away from all of the impacts that were set upon me. That ‘cunt’ they were joking about had to be my beloved doctor. The feeling of sadness and fear overwhelmed me as the bruises slowly formed throughout my body. “Help” I whispered, thinking Harry might just hear me. Of course, I failed. And who knows if he’ll come back after this day failed. There was nothing I could do but to accept the kidnapping and embrace the butterfly once again.


	23. Fallen Wings

**Harry POV**

I’ve returned to the asylum, ready to pick up my dearest patient. I’d apologize for the wait, but I had work to do. Hopefully, he would understand. Just as I shut down the car and removed the key, my pocket buzzed and beeped. My phone was ringing. Surely, my coworkers would’ve worried about me while I was gone; but I’m finally back. So I brought my phone out and pushed the answer button. Raising the phone to my ear, I answered the call.

            “Hello?”

            “Dr. Styles? Thank gosh! Where are you?!” I could tell the head nurse was bothered in some way.

            “Calm down, don’t worry, I’m in the parking lot”

            “Well then hurry up and get to the boss! A patient has gone missing!”

            My adrenaline shot up and my eyes bugged out. Deep down inside of me, I knew just the patient he was talking about. I dared to ask “Who?”

            “Louis Tomlinson. Do you know if he was intending on escaping again?!”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Dr. Styles, please, come to the boss’s office. He’s getting aggravated and I don’t want to handle him all night” the head nurse ordered me.

            “Alright, I’m on my way” I didn’t coax. Ending the call, I stepped out of the car. Here we go again.

**. . .**

            My boss walked in front of me. He led me to the scene of the suspected escapee. Louis’s door that connected to his dorm was shut, but I could tell he was not present. “What is the meaning of this?” my boss’s stubby finger pointed through the window. I would’ve talked back, saying I didn’t know, but I figured I should reply abruptly instead. “He couldn’t have escaped,” I began, “He knew I was coming back to take him home with me” “Yeah, right” my boss sassed me, “So what did you find today, Dr. Styles?”

            I stood by him in distress and my eyes showed emotion. “I stayed at the known address all day. I was waiting for Louis’s relatives to come along. No one arrived until after I left” I explained. “And why didn’t you go back to confront them?!” he shouted. I took a deep breath, “I will confront them tomorrow. They wouldn’t come back home to find a stranger in their driveway” I tried my best to sound convincing, but nothing would get past the boss. “Dr. Styles, your time is running out. The police have been notified and they are on the lookout. I just hope you know what you’re doing” With that, the man stormed away from me, walking down the hall and back to his office.

            My expression released itself. I was frustrated, scared, and agitated at the same time. I looked down and rubbed my tired eyes. Where could Louis have gone? He knows he can’t sleep without me. He needs me, not just because I’m his doctor, but because I am his savior. When I brought my head up again, my eyes directed their vision again. As I viewed Louis’s door as raised my head, I noticed something quite interesting.

            There was a dent in the door. My eyes adjusted as I kneeled to examine the door. The dent was small and unnoticeable, but it was clearly visible to the one who was looking for it. I carefully viewed the area of collision. I could only describe the appearance as a round dark spot, as if somebody had kicked the door. _How can this be?_ I thought to myself, _If Louis escaped, he wouldn’t need to damage the door._ In conclusion, I came up with an important theory. Either Louis got himself into trouble, or someone did it for him.


	24. Pokerfaced

**Harry POV**

I’ve discarded my white doctor’s coat for a black long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Night time had arrived, but I wasn’t going to sleep. I was on a mission and I’m the only one that can solve this case. I footed down the rocky road to the household I was inspecting just a couple hours ago. Creeping down behind a couple of bushes, I surveyed the area. The van was parked in the driveway, just like I saw it in the rear view mirror as I was leaving before. I could hear some rousing noises and shouts inside. The lights beamed through one window that was a few feet away from the door. I’d suspect the culprits were partying in the dining room.

            Lurking down the driveway like a fox hunting for muskrats, I made sure not to make a sound as I approached the scene. I ducked underneath the window sill and listened in very carefully.

“Come on, man, pass it”

“Fine”

“I’ll hold”

“Reveal”

“HA!” the rest of the room groaned and moaned.

“There goes the savings”

“I told you. You shouldn’t have called!”

This was very peculiar to me. The last time I’ve heard these phrases was at a casino. I waited patiently for more; still praying I wouldn’t get caught.

“Hey, what we gonna do with him?”

“Nah, just leave ‘em here. No one will know”

“But what about the doc? He was waiting here, remember?”

One of the men let out a silent breath and puff. “You’re right. Well, we’ll have to discharge him somewhere. Like a river or somethin’”

“Good plan. Come on, pass it, damn it!”

I froze where I squatted. I suspected these three voices were the nurses I fired only a few weeks ago. That would be the only explanation, really, but I still have to know what on Earth would they want with Louis. One thing’s for sure, there is no way I’m letting them throw my patient away. My brain scrambled in a storm, thinking how I could possibly get these guys out of here without me confronting them. I would’ve had the police run for me, but this was personal. Suddenly, the thought of police sparked an idea. My hands pulled out my phone from my back pocket. I tapped onto the YouTube app for a specific video. I quietly tapped in the search bar “police siren sound”. Now, we’re getting clever.

I let my phone ring with the siren full blast through the speakers. I immediately heard the words “oh shit” I heard fumbling feet that stamp through the wooden flooring. “What about the fly?!” I heard through the front door. “Forget about it! Get the fuck out now!” I crawled over to the corner of the house and hid myself. I held my breath, hoping none of them would find me. The sirens still rang out through my phone. Just as I suspected, the three men that ran out of the house were indeed those nurses I had fired for beating up my patient. My head peaked past the side of the house to see the van scurrying away like a rodent attempting to escape their larger predator. Inside, I was celebrating, but I made sure not to move until I was sure the van was a good ways a way.

I brought myself up from my hiding spot. I felt the need to sneak the front door, but I knew the coast was clear. I barged through the doorway quickly, not knowing how much time I had left. My nose caught the scent of smoke and a headache immediately struck my head. I covered my nose and mouth. Looking over the dining room, I saw what I was hearing moments before. A single bong shot out smoke and cards were spread out on the table. If they were playing poker, then the joker just fooled them.

“Louis?!” I shouted at the top of my lungs, “where are you?!” I speed ran through the house, in hopes of finding my patient. Passing the bathroom, the living room, and the study, I slowly lost my hope in my mission. I stopped yelling for a moment, waiting, hoping, and praying that I might just hear another voice on the other side of the walls. I was about to shout another cry for Louis when I heard a faint and muffled yelp. “Louis?” I yelled again. Another silent scream roamed through the hallway and I did my best to follow the sound.

**Louis POV**

“Harry! I’m in here!” Although I was weak, I mustered up my voice to the best of my abilities. I held off the sleep just enough and I’m glad I did just that. The voice of my beloved doctor resounded through the hall and within time, it got louder and louder. I shouted again, despite my bruises and scars, “Harry!” He knocked on the door. “Louis?” “Oh thank gosh!” I said, “Get me out of here, please!” I tried to get up from my position, but my hands were still tied behind my back. My body ached all over, so this was a difficult task. I could hear the knob trying to turn from the other side of the door, but it just wouldn’t budge.

“It’s locked” Harry said, obviously frustrated. I swore in the darkness. I completely forgot about that part. “The key! Harry, the key!” I said, but it wouldn’t help the known fact that both of us didn’t know exactly where the key to the door was. “Hold on,” Harry said and he turned quiet. I expected him to run down the hallway in a search, but instead I heard his body kneel down onto the creaking floor. I didn’t question it. I just waited.

All of a sudden, the hallway light hit me and my eyes squinted from it. Harry ran behind me and brought himself down. “I’ve got you, Louis” Harry said as he tampered with the knot. I felt his long fingers inch at the ropes and I breathed a full sigh of relief. In a moment, my hands were free and I rubbed at my dry and sore wrists. Harry observed my body and noticed my condition. “You’re hurt,” he announced sorry and concerned, “can you walk at all?” I thought about it for a second, and then my hands pushed against the floor boards and tried to support myself. My body tumbled to the ground. My attempt to get up had failed.

“Don’t worry” Harry said as his arms reached for me. His hands swooped around my body and he lifted me up in a bridal-style fashion. My legs dangled in his other arms and my one arm wrapped around his back. This was romantic and all, but I was a little too weak to notice it. “Let’s get out of here” And with that, my doctor carried me out of the darkened room and through the rest of the house. My sense of smell came back and I automatically caught the stench of smoke. No wonder I heard the guys having such a great time. Although I was saved, we were not out of the woods yet. Harry sided his way through the front door and we made our way down the street. I silently hoped that they wouldn’t return to find me missing.

It took a while to walk around the block, but Harry had parked his car a good distance away. My savior opened up his car door and slid me in the back seat. Before he drove off, Harry reassured me “I’ll let the police handle them. Right now, let’s just get you to a hospital. I nodded my head weakly. I was so grateful to have a doctor like him, but there was still one thing I wanted to know.

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

“How did you open that door without a key?”

“Always carry bobby pins, Louis. Always carry bobby pins”

What a clever doctor. I kept note of that as I rested my head on the seat.


	25. In The Twilight Zone

**Harry POV**

The hospital lounge was a quiet sitting area. Rows of wooden chairs were set around the room and there was a single coffee table with a stack of old magazines waiting for somebody to pick them up and read them. The seats beside me were empty and cold. Although I was the only one in the room, it seemed like I was the only one on the entire floor. When I stood up and approached the window, I could see the city lights that were glowing in the night. I breathed lowly and deeply. My feet shuffled rather impatiently. I let my hand rise up to let me examine my wristwatch. It was 30 minutes after midnight.

            _12:30 AM?! I won’t get any sleep tonight. For Pete’s sake, what are they doing with Louis?!_ I thought to myself as I paced the lounge. Obviously I was getting impatient and worried. A few moments later, I heard a small beeping noise and the two large doors to the patient hall opened up, revealing a baggy-eyed nurse that wouldn’t be receiving any sleep as well. “For Louis Tomlinson?” the nurse announces, but there wasn’t any need to since I was the only living soul around. I approached the lady and said “Yes?”

            The nurse let out a breath as she looked over her clipboard. “Well, the good news is I do not see any broken bones. However, there are multiple bruises that have formed”

            I nodded my head, signaling her that I understood completely. My lips stuck in a firm, straight line. I was trying to hide the anger I felt over those three nurses who caused Louis’s condition.

            “I’m sure Louis will recover eventually,” the nurse continued, “but I believe he should spend the night here just in case. You can check him out tomorrow if he is eligible”

            I listened to the informative nurse and agreed with every step of the way. There was still one more thing I had to do, though. “Alright,” I said, “Can I see him?” I asked. The nurse nodded and gave me permission to pass through the large doors. I walked down the hallway with the nurse leading the way. After turning a couple of corners and long strolls down the never ending hallways, the nurse finally halted. “Louis’s room is the last door to the right. Over there, you see?” the nurse pointed the direction for me. I nodded and said “Thank you” before saying good-bye. The nurse turned around to return to her station. I kept my sight on the doorway. It was time to see my patient.

**Louis POV**

My body ached all over. The hospital bed wasn’t that much help and the sheets were thin. My eyes were treading heavily. I was in need of some sleep, but I knew I wasn’t about to face the butterfly again. However, my body’s condition viewed otherwise. I was suddenly woken up from my thoughts by a figure walking in through the doorway. My doctor and savior had appeared and I was suddenly overcome with joy.

            “Harry? You didn’t leave yet?”

            “Of course not. How could I possibly leave you now?” Harry approached my bedside.

            I gave out a small giggle “Thank you. Do you know what they’re saying about me?”

            Harry let out a breathing sigh. “You’re going to be ok. The nurse said you should recover, but you’re staying the night here” I bugged my eyes out for a split second.

            “I’m spending the night? But what about you? What abou-“

            “Shh …” Harry reached for my hand and began to rub it warmly. “Don’t worry. I know what  you need. I’ll be here for you every step of the way. I’ll protect you from that stupid butterfly”

            I cringed at the butterfly’s mentioning, but I was comforted that my doctor was caring for me. There was only one thing I didn’t fully understand, though.

            “Harry, do you care about me?”

            “Yes”

            “No, I mean, really care about me”

            “Yes. Why wouldn’t I care about you?

            “Well,” I struggled, “I don’t know. It’s just that I haven’t heard about a doctor working with his patients like this before. Never have I seen a doctor as determined as you. There are no stories about a doctor bringing his patient home just to help him sleep at night. Not one doctor took the time to save his patient from a gang of druggies. This is weird, but, I just want to know. Do you really care about me? Or am I just some other pati-“

            I was stopped by a gouging pair of lips. My eyes were open in shock, but in a second I was lost in the moment. The kiss lasted for a good and savoring couple of seconds. He finally let go, and set back, still caressing my hand. I sat in the bed sort of shaken, but I woke up from Harry’s next few words.

            “I care about you, Louis. Just maybe a little bit more than the rest. That’s all there is to it. Now, why don’t we get some sleep, shall we?” My doctor let go of my hand to step towards the single chair in the corner of the room. “But,” I muttered, “Where will you sleep?” “I’ll be fine right here” Harry said as he sat himself down. I felt bad that there wasn’t any room in the hospital bed, but I still admired his commitment. All there was left to say was “Ok. Good night, Harry” “Good night, Louis” he said as I turned to my side. Since I knew my facial expressions were out of sight, I let out a goofy smile. I blushed horrendously. I actually enjoyed that, to be honest. I knew it was sort of weird to have a doctor as a crush, but I didn’t care. I was just happy to have him with me.


	26. Mamihlapinatapei

The fairies stood with their wings flowing from their backs. They were close together and held each other’s hands. The full eye contact and darkened setting made the whole deal worthwhile. The fairies slowly brought themselves forward. I was expecting a passionate kiss, but they were stopped by the gigantic, horrendous bests flying overhead. The butterfly had arrived and it swooped down and barely hit the fairies as they ducked out of the way. The fairies attempted to recover quickly, but another blow was about to strike.

            Instead of attacking both of the fairies, though, the butterfly thundered towards the slightly smaller one. The hit sent the fairy falling down to the floor and his back rubbed against the rough ground. It was like I could feel his pain, and pretty soon his colorful wings began to fade. The butterfly flew away. He finished the job and let the innocent fairy to suffer. The other fairy recoiled from the attack and returned to the poor fairy’s side. He let himself down and his arms wrapped around the other. In a matter of affection and comfort, the taller fairy held him in his arms and cradled him softly.

            He was sending a quiet message of “It’s going to be alright. Everything will be fine” The smaller fairy rested in his arms and looked up to his savior. This moment took rather longer than expected. When the fairies made eye contact with each other once again, they thought to continue their previous affection. They’re heads began to move over as if for a loving, and much needed, kiss.

. . .

**Louis POV**

My eyes opened up to a sunlit room. I returned to reality in the hospital bed and I cursed the morning. “Dammit” I muttered into the pillow. I was angry for my dream’s ending, but happy I saw something different. It was just bothering me that it never ended the way I hoped it would. It was frustrating. I heard a faint cracking sound and a grunt. I remembered Harry falling asleep in the chair last night. I’d expect he was uncomfortable despite his commitment for me.

            “Are you ok?” I wanted to be sure. “Yeah. Ow” he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry,” I said. I was about to explain the dream, but I was interrupted by the sound of a ringtone. Harry brought his phone out of his jean pocket. Hitting the button, he answered the call.

            “Hel-“

            “DOCTOR STYLES, JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!”

            I heard a man scream on the other side of the call and into my doctor’s ear. He was obviously angry. Harry blinked and tried to find his words. I listened to his side of the conversation.

            “Sir, I- … Well, I ju- … Yes, I know, but- …”

            Harry let out a hard sigh. I didn’t know what to do, so I continued to sit patiently and awkwardly in the hospital bed. After a few muffled words from the phone’s sound waves I could hear across the room, Harry gave off a full sentence. “I’m at the hospital with him. I’m checking him out right now!” I kept staring at my doctor. His face showed his agitated expression. Based off the fact that I was still in bed and we haven’t seen a nurse anywhere recently, Harry had lied. “We’ll be back before noon and I’ll explain everything … Alright … Yes … Bye” Harry hung up the phone. He put his cell phone back into his jean pocket and stood up to stretch.

            I opened my mouth to speak, but a nurse appeared in the doorway. “Excuse me?” she stepped in softly, “Visiting hours hasn’t opened yet” Harry complied and said “I’m sorry. I dosed off last night. I’m Dr. Styles and I’m waiting for an update on my patient” I sat in the hospital bed, still quiet as ever. I watched the conversation continue. “I’ll have somebody check on him, but for now, I’m going to have to ask you to leave; or at least stay in the visiting lounge until you can check him out”

            Harry let out a sigh and agreed. He turned his head for one last look at me. Scars and bruises were still clinging onto me and it was as if I could see and feel his passion for me. I sort of questioned his act from the night before, but it wouldn’t matter now. Harry was led out of the room by the nurse, leaving me alone with plenty of time to think. This was exactly what I needed after such a long night. So I’ve learned that my doctor cares for me ‘just maybe a little bit more than the rest’ and the kiss proved the statement. It was just hard to believe that he loves me like I love him. Mamihlapinatapei I believe this was. We both love each other, but both of us are not admitting it for some reason. It’s fascinating, really.


	27. Newswire

**Harry POV**

            Long story short, we were late. Once I pulled up into the parking lot of the asylum, the channel 3 news crews were back and clearly aggravating the boss. A cop car was parked not too far away from the main door. My heart sunk a foot in my chest. Surely, I would get a big smack down after this. Louis’s head lowered when he saw the interviewer turn her head. We both feared the worst as we stepped out of the car. Out of courtesy and safety, I held Louis’s hand whilst crossing the parking lot. We were in a rush, especially since the camera crew was speeding towards us. The boss headed for the door, not wanting to say another word to the reporter. Without a doubt it was Shelley Nevi.

            “Dr. Styles! Is it true you rescued your patient?! How did you do it?! Dr. Styles!”

            I ignored the girl and so did Louis. We pushed open the doors of the main entrance where we found my boss with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Louis and I stood silent and a bit frightened. We just waited for his first words. Boldly enough, he said “What have you done?” I figured I’d explain why I’ve committed such a barbaric act of saving my patient, but I was stopped by my boss’s hand. “No,” he said, “Don’t answer me here. In my office, now”

            At that moment, while my boss turned around to start walking down the hallway, he caught sight of the head nurse. “Excuse me,” he ordered, “Can you escort this patient to his dorm, please?” The boss looked at Louis with a scornful look which I could not defend. The head nurse nodded, assuring he could do the job. There was nothing left for me to do than to follow my boss’s footsteps into his office once again. I turned my head to Louis and waved good-bye with a frown on my face. Louis gave off a silent expression as if telling me not to worry. Deep down, I knew he was going to be alright.

**. . .**

            I was sent into a secluded part of the asylum. Apparently, my boss was not kidding when he said I would have to handle the interviews. The walls in this room were grey and plain. In front of me was a metal table with chairs on either side. I footed to the left and pulled the chair out. I sat myself down and waited for what ever happened next. A few moments later, a familiar, and unwelcoming, girl opened the door with a small recorder in hand. Rest assured, I knew exactly who this interviewer would be.

            “Hello, Dr. Styles” Shelley Nevi raised her hand for a shake.

            “Hello,” I tried to hide my annoyance and shook her hand slightly. Not too hard and not too slow.

            “Well, why don’t we get this thing started? Shall we?” The interviewer’s voice was even more bothersome in person. She set the recorder down onto the table, took her seat across from me, and pressed the button with a big, red circle on it. We were being recorded. She started off with the usual pep talk.

            “So, Dr. Styles, it seems like you’ve been through a rough night”

            I haven’t been through an official interview before, and now since we were being recorded, it made it even more stressful. I didn’t know how to reply to this girl, so all that came out was

            “Yes”

            “I’ve heard you attacked the men holding your patient captive. Is that true?”

            I figured I’d tell the truth. “No, I never confronted them”

            “Oh, really?” The interviewer’s voice cracked high and it made me shiver uncomfortably. “Then, please explain how you’ve done it”

            It was a time to shine, but I found it difficult to watch what I said. The recorder made me nervous, that’s for sure. The girl nodded as I explained my daring story. It ended with “I drove him to the hospital afterwards and I stayed there for the rest of the night” “Amazing,” the interview said with a slight twinkle in her eye. “That’s very clever,” she commented on my phone trick and my bobby pin work. She asked her few final questions once I was done with my speech.

            “And you never contacted the police, is that correct?”

            I shook my head, “No, I didn’t”

            “Well then, I simply must ask you. What made you think you could stand a chance? Why did you rescue your patient on your own without any other sort of help?” My eyes gleamed at the recorder on the table. If I was to answer this question, I was to say it loud and clear. I opened my mouth to speak.

            “I love Louis. If anyone ever thought to hurt him, they’d have to go through me. That’s all there is to it”

            With that, Shelley Nevi’s finger rolled over the stop button. “It’s been nice getting to talk to you, Dr. Styles” I returned the favor by replying, “Yes, thank you” She stopped the recorder. The interviewer stood up from her chair and proceeded to exit the room. It looked as if she was in a rush. I thought of it for a moment, but then I slipped it off my shoulders. Thinking to myself, I wondered if I said the right words. A part of me said I did the right thing; the other half was scolding me. I pushed back the chair and stood up. I opened the door and stepped out of the office. Right now, I had to check up on my patient.


	28. Truth

**Louis POV**

The car ride home was rather quiet tonight. The bruises were showing on my skin and they still held the memory of the previous night. At least the police would be on the search for them, but since they couldn’t find me in the first place, I didn’t think they’d accomplish the goal. Harry was focused on his driving, so I didn’t bother him. Stepping into the apartment, I saw Harry set down his keys on the kitchen counter. I stood near the wall and footed towards the side. Harry looked up at me, with his curls lazily drooping down his face. “What?” he asked. “Nothing” I replied. I lied, but we moved on.

            We walked through the room together and sat ourselves down onto the couch. It was lumpy. It was not in the greatest condition, but I tried my best to ignore it. Harry grabbed for the remote. Pressing the power button, he let out a cough. The TV screen stirred up. The view finally appeared. We were watching the news. The announcer’s voice came up, and it was ringing a very familiar bell.

            “… And he did all of this without contacting any police force! The doctor admitted that he rescued his patient from the three men who’ve captured him”

            My heart sunk a bit, but Harry’s heart sunk a lot. He cupped his head in his hands and looked down. He was stressed, without a doubt. I was nervous; I didn’t know what to do. I just sat there and listened.

            “I also managed to have an interview with Dr. Styles. Here is the recording and the amazing explanation of his brave and daring action”

            Subtitles were viewed on the screen. I didn’t want to read; I was too nervous. I wanted to read; I wanted to know the truth. I stopped contemplating. I listened carefully.

            “Well then, I simply must ask you. What made you think you could stand a chance? Why did you rescue your patient on your own without any other sort of help?”

            “I love Louis. If anyone ever thought to hurt him, they’d have to go through me. That’s all there is to it”

             “It’s been nice getting to talk to you, Dr. Styles”

            “And there you have it,” the reporter announced with pride. “This doctor is willing to do anything to cure his patient. Even if it means risking his life just to save his little fly. I’m Shelley Nevi, reporter live on channel 3 news. Back to you, Chet”

            Harry grasped the remote, smashed his finger on the power button and threw the object across the floor. He let out a grunt as the images flashed away. The TV was dark once again. “Harry,” I tried to calm him down. “No!” he shouted. His frustration was splashed all across his face. My shoulders were stiff and I was struggling for an option on what to do next. I thought for it a little too long. It was another quiet moment. Within time, Harry’s breath slowed down. He returned to me and apologized.

            “I’m sorry, Louis. I’m sorry you had to hear that. It’s just … it’s just that I didn’t know how else to put it”

            I sat beside my doctor, curiously. “What do you mean?” I asked.

            “Umm … I-… ugh …” Harry couldn’t find his words at first. “Doctors are not supposed to love their patients. They’re not supposed to pick favorites. They fix the problem and move on to the next one. But with you,” he paused for a second, “There is no cure. I don’t get it. Nothing else would work. Not the testing, not the drugs, nothing. I don’t know why. I don’t understand why you needed me to this extent. This has been going on for so long; I don’t know what to do. Doctors aren’t allowed to sleep with their patients. They aren’t allowed to bring them home. They aren’t allowed to save them from any potential dangers. They are not supposed to lov-“

            I stopped him with a kiss. My body took the opportunity and lunged forward. On the mouth, my lips made their mark. Sure, I suppose patients are not allowed to kiss their doctors either, but rules were made to be broken. I let go of the connection. Harry finally shut up. At last, I found my words.

            “I love you too”

            Harry took a few seconds to come back to me. His face showed how shocked he was, but I was more surprised when he leaned over to me. His kiss was set upon me and he returned the deed. We closed each other’s eyes. We soon got lost in the moment. Harry crawled on top of me. I laid on the limp couch, letting him kiss with all he got. Within time, he moved from my lips onto my cheeks. I caught my breath whilst my heartbeat soared. My head was knocked backwards onto the armrest. Harry moved from my cheek to my neck. Hickeys were forming by the minute. This was a bruise I was happy to add to my collection. It was getting hot in here and it became quiet despite the sucking Harry was concluding. I couldn’t help but say what needed to be said.

            “Harry?” I smiled.

            He took a breath, lifting his head up. “Yes?”

            “You are my cure"


	29. Good Morning, Sunshine

**Harry POV**

            My eyes suddenly open. The first thought I think of is whether or not I had to go to work this morning. Being a doctor, of course I do. I’m surrounded by darkness and there’s no sign of light. It must be too early in the morning for the sun to come out. Turning my head to the side, my vision concentrated on the alarm clock. 4:58 AM. No way am I getting up right now. I closed my eyes again in hopes of falling back to sleep. But for some reason, I was not allowed to. I automatically became frustrated. I swear, getting back to sleep is not one of my best qualities. My mind struggled to find a reason why I was not resting, but the objective was clear.

            I was thinking of Louis. My head slowly stretched to the right. He was sound asleep and probably having the same dream which brought him to me. Blinking, I thought of last night. What was that? That was me and him kissing on the couch. Why did we do that? Because we liked it. Why did he do that? Because he loves me. Why was I denying it for all this time? Because doctors are not supposed to love their patients. I thought for a long while about it. I care for him, I certainly do. He loves me, he certainly does. I just couldn’t figure out what we were now. It was a strange situation. Especially now since everyone who watched the news last night knows about how I feel for Louis. I didn’t want to go to work today. I was scared. What would other people say? What would the boss say? What would happen to Louis? I don’t know, but I would soon find out.

. . .

            I opened my eyes once again to find the sunlight shining through the window. Now, ultimately, I had to go to work. Within a few seconds my hearing came back into play. I heard soft breathing. I automatically knew who’s breathing it was. My head lowered down to Louis’s. I caught sight of his eyes. He was just staring at me. My forehead felt scratchy for a second. Brushing my hair back with my hand, I swooshed my curls back as I greeted my patient. “Morning, Louis” I said roughly. “Morning,” he replied in a lower voice that had just woken up. Supporting myself with one arm, I sat up in bed. We stayed like this for a while. We weren’t saying anything. I figured there was nothing to say. I was wrong.

            “Harry?”

            “Yes?”

            “Are you ok?”

            I struggled on what to say. I could tell the truth and say no, or lie and say yes. Instead of stating a specific word, I shrugged. Louis sighed as he lifted himself up. He sat crisscross applesauce next to me on the bed and said “Is this about last night?” He knew. He definitely knew. I replied with a struggling voice “well … yeah” There was no point in hiding it now. “It’s just that I don’t know what we are now. You used to just be my patient and I used to just be your doctor. Now that we both know that we care for each other, what do we do about it?” My question was sent and my patient, or lover, responded.

            “Harry, that’s ok. I know you’re probably confused right now. I was too when I first realized I started liking you. We could be boyfriends if you’d like to call it, but I completely understand why you want to hide this whole thing. I told you before, Harry. I love you. And, apparently, you confessed your love to me in that interview. At least you don’t have to come out now”

            I cringed at the thought of coming out; especially to my boss. I could only imagine what he would say to this. Rest assured, I didn’t want to find out. Louis saw my quiet reaction and said “sorry, Harry. I just want to know if you are ok with this. If you’re afraid of other people’s reactions, I’ll be right there with you every step of the way” For a minute, I was believing in him. “You will?” I asked. “Yes,” he said as he leaned forward to me. Louis gave me a peck on the cheek that made my smile. He retreated backwards again and whispered “I love you” Confidence was sprouting from inside of me. “I love you too” I replied honestly. At this moment, I knew exactly what we were now. Yes, we were doctor and patient, but we were also lovers. And by the way Louis encouraged me; I was alright with admitting it. Now, all I had to worry about were the consequences.


	30. Resolution

**Harry POV**

My heart was pounding. My face was sweaty and my legs were becoming tired and achy. I was pacing outside of my boss’s office. I was waiting for him to arrive so I could confess what was already obvious. In the back of my mind, I tried to convince myself that this man does not watch the television. However, the fact that both Louis and I saw him being interviewed said otherwise. There’s no other reason why he would take the time to watch the news.

            Whilst pacing in front of the doorway, I didn’t notice another figure walking down the hallway towards me. “Doctor Styles?” I heard the head nurse. I jumped and gasped out a frightened and shaky breath. My eyes bulged out and I became defensive. “Please don’t sneak up on me like that!” my breathing slowly calmed down. The head nurse flinched backwards. “S-sorry,” he mumbled, “I just noticed you from down the hall. You look distressed” my eyed squinted with annoyance and I coughed out. “Distressed? Distressed?! What do you think I am?!” I shouted, “Oh, everything is lollipops and roses today and everything is going great and-NO. Of course I’m distressed” I tend to get agitated whenever I’m stressed out.

            The head nurse got a taste of my rage, but he made an attempt to find out what was wrong with me. “Alright,” he said, “What’s going on?” I stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. Trying to relax, I thought about what to say. I had to ask him. “You didn’t watch the news, did you?” “No,” the head nurse replied, “What happened in the interview?” Taking a deep, not so soothing breath, I was contemplating whether or not to explain the whole deal to him. My body trembled with fear. The question bombarded me. Would he treat me the same after I tell him the truth? I closed my eyes. I spoke out before my coward side showed up.

            “I told the interviewer I love Louis. Now the whole world knows about it and I think that’s how I came out of the closet” my head exploded, but I finally got it off my chest. When I opened my eyes, I was expecting to find the man running away from me in horror, but that didn’t happen. I opened my eyes to a calm head nurse who was still there form me.

            “Congratulations, Dr. Styles.” He said, “You did it”

            “Did what?”

            “So you confess?”

            I heard a deep once behind me. My heart sunk to my stomach. I did it, alright, and right in front of the boss, no less I nearly jumped once I realized who was standing behind me. “Sir!” I fumbled with my words and I was completely shell-shocked. “I am so sorry sir, it was just-“ The boss’s hands rose up to silence me.

            “Quiet down, that’s quite alright”

            I blinked at him. “What-?”

            “I’m not one to judge anybody. Besides, that doesn’t matter right now. Dr. Styles, I believe you should hear this” He brought up a tape from his coat pocket.

            I felt my entire body temperature shrink. A sigh escaped my mouth and I was free from the stress. Great, my boss and the head nurse do not mind or care about my situation. This just solved all of my problems, but that tape in his hand got me curious. “What is that?” I asked him. “Step into my office,” he opened the door for me, “We’ll find out” He gave a tilt of twitch of the head to the head nurse presuming to tell him to move on with his work. The head nurse nodded in agreement and left me to walk down the hallway and back to his station. I followed my boss into his office. Sitting down, I watched him bring out the tape recorder from his desk. “Well, here we go” he said whilst popping the tape in. I leaned forward from my chair to listen.

            “Do you know why you are here?” I heard a male interviewer ask the first question.

            “… Yeah” I heard a familiar voice that sounded rough and arrogant. Within an instant, I knew exactly who he was.

            “Then why are you here?”

            “Because we kidnapped our brother” The leader of the pack was being interviewed.

            “And why did you do that?”

            “Why would you care?” the leader scoffed.

            “I ask the questions” I heard the interviewer storm, “Now, what have you done with your brother?”

            “We beat the shit out of him then had a party”

            “You enjoyed that?”

            It was like I could hear him smiling. “Yeah; It was fun” He laughed. I wanted to punch the recorder at this point, but that would mean I wouldn’t be able to hear the rest. I fought back the anger to continued listening.

            “Yes, and I suppose you did not realize the doctor was the one who saved your brother?”

            “Nah. Didn’t think the cunt had it in him” Oh, great, now I’m a cunt for saving my patient.

            “Why did you do this? Why did you kidnap your brother? Why did you beat him to a pulp and lock him away to die? Why did you bother to do such a crime?”

            “Why does it matter? He wasn’t any better in the home”

            The boss’s finger ran forward and pressed a button. He stopped the recording. “Now, look at this,” his hands brought over a folder that was certainly not empty enough to be thin. He let it fall on the table and he flipped open the first page. “This is a file of paperwork for the orphanage. Look at the name” the boss ordered me. I looked down at the file. Right before me were the names I would never expect.

            **LOUIS TOMLINSON**

**AGE: 18**

**INFORMATION: LEFT BY PARENTS ALONG WITH THREE OLDER BROTHERS**

            “Brothers?” I asked aloud. “Yes,” my boss said, “I’ve done a little research for this case” I looked up to the man with curiosity in mind.

            “Four brothers were left to an orphanage when they were very young. All of them belonged to the same parents who could care less about their children. The orphanage took them in and the brothers lived their lives growing up without a mother or father” My boss looked at me to see if I was paying attention. I certainly was and both he and I were assuring of it. He began to pace his office as he spoke.

            “It is said that the orphanage can only keep their children until they become the age of an adult. Each brother grew up with birthdays only a year and a couple months or days apart. Louis just happened to be the youngest. Meaning, since the orphanage released the boys at the age of eighteen, Louis was the last to go” My mind scrambled for a connection. I was trying to process this new information. I waited for the man to continue on with his speech. He kept pacing around the room while he began his lecture again.

            “As for the rest of the interview you’ve heard, Louis was said to be the most mature out of the group of brothers. Whenever the boys got into trouble at the orphanage, Louis would always tell on them so they would suffer the punishments. Not only that, but when Louis was released, he led a much more successful life than his siblings. That being said, the brothers became drug dealers and thugs meeting up on the streets. Louis would never condemn to such an act. In fact, I believe he was quite fine up to the nightmares. As such, the three took the job as volunteers at this psychiatric ward and it just so happened that his brothers were the ones to bring him into this asylum in disguises that would cover up their appearances. I believe this must be part of the reason why these men did what they’ve done to your patient. They were cruel only for the sense of payback and envious reasons”

            I took a deep breath. This was too much to bear. There was no wonder why there was not any background information when Louis first entered into this ward. His three older brothers did not want anything to be traced back to them. “The three volunteered here to keep in touch with their younger brother. Recalling the incident before you insisted on firing them,” I stopped him right there.

            “I insisted because they were bullying my patient. You can’t just have nurses smiting people left and right!”

            The boss raised his hand to stop me. “Dr. Styles,” he said, “please,”

            “Sorry” I said, “It’s just that I’m very defensive at times”

            “Yes, doctor, of course. That just explains exactly why these volunteers were caught in the act. It’s very surprising to have this being discovered. Now, the men will be sentenced in just a few days. We’ll just have to wait till then” my boss signaled that he was done with his lecture by taking his seat across from me. I couldn’t believe this.

            Everything was coming together. The truth was frightening and deadening. Louis Tomlinson was not only abandoned by both his parents and his brothers. He was also an orphan. Being not only his doctor, but also his lover, I would do anything to protect him. Suddenly, a realization came to mind.

            “Hold on,” I said as I stood from my seat. “If he is an orphan, doesn’t that mean he has no parents to claim him?” My boss looked up to me, curiously. “Yes?” he said, and I continued. “That means there is no one to sign the agreement papers you gave me” “So what does that mean?” my boss stood up to reach my height. Gladly, I let out my conclusion. “That means I could be his guardian. After all, I am the only one that can save him from the nightmares that haunt him each night. Yes, I’m his doctor, but I can also give him a home to come to” I smiled gratefully, thinking I found the best loophole in the world.

            I watched my boss’s hands rub his chin in a thought. In a moment, he snapped his fingers as if a light bulb went off in his head. “Doctor Styles, you’re right” My grin was wide with pleasure now. I saw my boss scramble through his drawer for some type of paperwork. The files dropped down, revealing it to me. The agreement papers were set right before me and they were in need of a signature. “Go on,” the boss said whilst letting down the pen next to the paper. I grabbed it with joy. My hands couldn’t write fast enough. This was the beginning of a whole new life and I couldn’t wait to tell Louis.


	31. FINAL/EPILOGUE: Dream Come True

**Louis POV**

Doctor Harry Styles backed up and out of the parking spot. I sat in the pasengers seat as happy as ever. I was happy, not only because of my newly freedom, but it was also because this was the last I would ever see of the asylum. While Harry turned onto the street, I looked in the side rear view mirror. The wide, white and cruel building slowly backed off. It became smaller and smaller until it had vanished all together. I was never coming back.

            “Excited, are we?” I heard my doctor question the smile on my face. I turned my head to the driver’s attention. “Yeah,” I laughed, “aren’t you?” The man listened and nodded. Surely that must have been the best signature he had ever signed. I would solemnly swear I would make it up to him, but I have no idea how I could pay him back for all that he has done for me. I continued to smile on the way down the street. A couple minutes before we reached our destination, I caught a glimpse of the park. I remember that night. It was one of the first times I had lived at the asylum. That blackout was crazy, but I’m incredibly happy it left me out there. It wasn’t long before we had reached the apartment.

            Harry parked the car carefully. He turned down the engine and pulled at the keys. We both stepped out of the car, though I would’ve said that I rushed out of the car because I was that energized. I let Harry lead me up the stairs. We had finally reached the correct the apartment and I saw my doctor fumble with his keys. The grin never left my face. Once Harry opened the door and walked inside he let his keys fall on the kitchen counter. I couldn’t hold it in anymore.

            My arms raised themselves up for an embrace. I hugged my doctor from behind and Harry was forced forward for a moment. “Wha- Louis!” he was surprised, but he also chuckled at my action. “Thank you” I said, hugging his waist just a little bit tighter than seconds ago. “Thank me?” Harry asked, “For what?” This was when I released the hug. I turned the man around and announced.

            “Thank you, Harry, for helping me. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for letting me stay with you. Thank you for protecting me. Thank you for-” I paused for a moment to look deep into his eyes. Harry was certainly paying attention to every word that escaped my lips. As a conclusion, I finished off my sentence. “Thank you for curing me”

            Both of our lips tugged at the corners. Our eyes did the same and they smiled with our mouths. Harry stepped forward and flinched down slightly. He did this to reach my height and his lips found mine. My hands reached behind his back and I brought him forward so we could touch each other’s chests. I felt Harry’s arms hug me and I followed. We released the kid and my doctor looked down at me with a familiar and grateful smile. I felt him hug me tighter and I did the same.

            “Tired at all?” Harry asked me, loosening his grip on me. My body suddenly dropped slightly. My eyes weakened in an instant. I believe Harry reminded me that I was, indeed, tired. “Yeah,” I said, “Now that you mention it” “Come along then,” Harry ordered as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. My hand found its way around his back again. My fingers wrapped around his waist as he led me down the hallway and into the bedroom.

            Harry traded his doctors’ coat for some sweats and an old tea shirt. I was about to crawl into bed when I suddenly realized what I was wearing. I looked down to see my dirty hospital gown. I’ve been wearing this raggedy, thin piece of cotton for as long as I’ve been in the psychiatric ward. I scoffed at the clothing and finally got to remove it. “You’ll need these,” Harry tossed another t-shirt and sweatpants at me. I caught them and dressed myself.

            As the both of us got together in bed, I thought to myself that I was the luckiest patient in the world. “I am so ready for bed” Harry resounded. “Me too” I said whilst turning myself around so my back could meet my mate’s. Harry caught onto the notion and, once again, he moved forward to me. His hands and arms did the work while he did the duty of the bigger spoon. I was the quiet miniature spoon that was smiling his face away. Before we slipped away into unconsciousness, I had to say a few words.

            “Good night, Harry”

            “Good night, Louis”

            “Love you”

            “I love you too” and with that, I faintly giggled. My eyes closed themselves as I grinned away. In a few moments, I would fall asleep altogether. My new life had begun.

. . .

            Just as I had expected. I stood in the darkness that was so heavily black I could barely see what was in front of me. I was not trembling in fear anymore. I stood in the arena as if I was watching a movie. I finally caught sight of the fairies again. They were right on schedule. The scenery was just as before. It was as if I had paused everything and fast forward to get to my favorite part which was about to be revealed for the first time ever. The fairies held each other close. The weaker one was being held by the taller fairy which, with no surprise, had rather curly locks.

            There was no butterfly. The beast had completely vanished. It wasn’t important and it would never swat at the couple anymore. The fairies glanced at each other as if there was nothing else to bother them in the world. They loved. Their heads lunged forward at the other. I was expecting to wake up with a cliffhanger once again, but this time, I was left satisfied. Their kiss was given passionately. It was full of power, color and freedom. I could’ve sworn I saw their wings glow a little more, as well as the weaker one’s scars disappearing all together. Deep down within myself, I was glad to have finally seen the ending of a long and wonderful dream, but I was also sad to have known that the story of the fairies had now closed.

**THE END**


End file.
